Love Of Onlineshop
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: CHAPTER 3, UPDATE!/Penipu online yang menipu Sakura ternyata bukanlah Sasuke, lalu siapa? Tenang, Sasuke akan membantu Sakura untuk menyelidikinya, kok. Tapi keesokan harinya, tiba-tiba Sakura menangis tanpa sebab. Apakah yang terjadi? Baca di chap ini, ya!/2 CHAP TERAKHIR!/Read this chapter! /SasuSaku/Romance, humor/RnR, please./HIATUS SAMPAI TAHUN BARU!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Of Onlineshop**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku and other

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Humor

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo, miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip, UPDATE Tak Tentu! Pokoknya amburadul! dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

* * *

**Summary: **

Sakura jadi korban penipuan sebuah toko _online_ yang bernama 'Chicken Butt Shop'. Yang akhirnya Sakura harus menemui si penipu tersebut yang tinggalnya tidak dekat dengan kotanya sekarang. Dan lebih parahnya, sang penipu tidak mengakui perbuatannya. Ini membuat Sakura jengkel. Lalu, apa yang akan Sakura lakukan?

* * *

Baca saja yang ini!

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

**Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, ya! Ntar mual lho!**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya, ya!

So, Enjoy It!

Sebuah ruangan bernuansa pink muda, sunyi tapi berantakan, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang serius berkutat dengan _netbook_nya. Sakura Haruno, nama gadis itu.

Sesekali Sakura mengerang frustasi, bahkan ia sempat mengacak rambut indahnya yang sepanjang pungung itu.

"Sial! Susah amat sih!" gerutu Sakura. Sudah 4 jam ia berkutat di depan _netbook_nya, tapi sama sekali ia belum menemukan hasil.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura? Tidak biasanya ia sefrustasi ini. Ohya, mungkin kejadian 4 hari yang lalu yang membuat Sakura menjadi frustasi setangah mati seperti sekarang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya 4 hari yang lalu, Sakura tergiur untuk berbelanja _online_. Akhir-akhir ini sedang ngetrend-ngetrendnya belanja _online_. Bahkan banyak teman-teman sekolah Sakura di Suna High School juga berbelanja _online_.

"Belanja _online_ itu mudah dan tidak ribet," begitu kata Ino, teman Sakura di sekolah.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya. Malam harinya Sakura mencoba mencoba berbelanja _online_. Ia mencari beberapa toko _online_. Kemudian ia menemukan sebuah toko _online_ yang bernama 'Chicken Butt Shop'. Entahlah, nama _onlineshop_ tersebut terlalu aneh. Sakura juga berpikir begitu. Ia melihat postingan pada kronologi akun _onlineshop_ tersebut. Ada sebuah iklan I-pad yang harganya lebih miring dari harga pasaran. Kebetulan Sakura sejak lama ingin sekali mempunyai I-pad. Uang tabungannya juga sudah mengumpul. Ya walaupun tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk membeli I-pad murah berwarna biru dongker yang terpampang di iklan tersebut.

Awalnya Sakura sempat ragu karena warnanya yang tidak sesuai keinginannya, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Ia berencana akan mengganti warna I-pad-nya dengan warna merah muda setelah barangnya sampai ke tangannya.

Setelah Sakura berunding dengan _Seller_ di 'Chicken Butt Shop' tersebut, akhirnya mereka _deal._ Sakura tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan I-pad miliknya yang belum ada wujudnya tersebut.

"Nah, _netbook_ tua, sebentar lagi kamu akan pensiun. Jadi tenang saja…" gumam Sakura sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan _netbook_ pink-nya.

Dan karena persyaratan dari _online_ shop tersebut mengatakan bahwa uang harus ditransfer malam ini, akhirnya Sakura bergegas untuk ke ATM dan segera mentransfer uangnya, walaupun ini sudah larut malam.

Nah, setelah itu. Tepat hari inilah 4 hari. Paketnya tidak kunjung datang. Menurut teman-temannya, biasanya paket mereka tiba setelah 1-2 hari setelah transfer uang. Lha ini, sampai 4 hari paket Sakura belum juga tiba. Padahal jarak antara Konoha dengan Suna tidak jauh-jauh amat. Sakura benar-benar pusing. Bahkan saat belajar di sekolah, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi. Pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh gurunya sama sekali tidak masuk dalam otaknya.

Sakura kembali mengetikkan kata 'Chicken Butt Shop" di kotak pencarian, tapi sama sekali tidak ada hasil. "Ah iya!" pekiknya begitu Sakura mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Sakura baru ingat sekarang. Sebelumnya ia sempat inbox-inbox-an dengan si penipu _online_ tersebut. Lalu ia memeriksa kotak pesannya.

Setelah Sakura melihat-lihat dan mengubek-ngubek pesannya, tidak ada pesan dari akun yang bernama 'Chicken Butt Shop', tapi ia menemukan nama yang asing. Bahkan Sakura merasa tidak pernah merasa mengirim pesan pada aku yang bernama 'Pangeran Hn'tersebut.

Karena penasaran, Sakura lalu membuka pesan dari 'Pangeran Hn'. "Ini dia!" pekiknya begitu melihat semua isi pesan dari Pangeran Hn sama dengan percakapannya bersama Chicken Butt Shop beberapa hari yang lalu melalui pesan. Tapi kenapa nama akun-nya berubah? "Kau mencoba lari rupannya penipu!" geram Sakura. "Tapi sayang, aku tidak sepenuhnya kau bodohi. Kau pikir aku akan menghapus semua pesan darimu, begitu?" tebaknya dengan geram. Sebenarnya dalam hati Sakura mengakui bahwa dirinya memang sudah dibodohi selama ini.

Sakura kemudian melihat profil si Pangeran Hn tersebut. Dia melihat segala info yang tercantum di sana. Dimana ia tinggal, dimana ia dilahirkan, dan apa-apaan ini? Sakura menemukan suatu fakta yang sulit dipercaya. "Umurnya sama denganku, tapi dia sudah berani menipu orang? Benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan!" seru Sakura menggebu-nggebu.

"Tinggal di Konoha City. Sekolah di Konoha High School…" baca Sakura sambil menyeringai. "Kena kau pantat ayam jelek!" gumamnya dengan seringai.

Saat melihat profil dari Pangeran Hn tersebut kemudian ada tanda bahwa si pemilik akun tersebut sedang _online_. "Ini saatnya pembalasan!" gumam Sakura geram. Sakura lalu menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard _netbook_-nya.

**Haruno Cherry**_**:** Hey, pantat ayam jelek! Berani-beraninya kau menipuku!_

Setelah mengetik pesan tersebut, Sakura segera menekan tombol ENTER yang akan mengantarkan pesan singkatnya ke tujuan.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura mendapat pesan balasan dari Pangeran Hn.

**Pangeran Hn:**_ Hn? Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu? Apa kau baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa? Berobatlah lagi!_

Kepala Sakura langsung mendidih saat membaca balasan tersebut. "Kurang ajar ni anak! Sudah bosan hidup apa dia!?" maki Sakura, ia benar-benar marah.

**Haruno Cherry_: _**_Kurang ajar kau ayam jelek! Lihat saja! Aku akan mencarimu sampai ketemu!_

Dengan kesal, Sakura mengetik sebuah balasan untuk Pangeran Hn. Sakura segera me-screenshot isi pesan-pesannya dengan si Pangeran Hn tersebut lalu menyimpannya. Ia segera mencatat alamat dan juga mengambil beberapa foto di akun Pangeran Hn, walaupun hanya satu foto yang ada. Bahkan fotonya sangat tidak pantas untuk dipajang. Satu-satunya foto Pangeran Hn adalah foto profilnya yang hanya menampakkan belakang kepalanya dengan rambut bergaya seperti pantat ayam. "Benar-benar pantat ayam!" komentarnya saat menyimpan foto Pangeran Hn.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada balasan dari Pangeran Hn. "Dasar pengecut!" maki Sakura yang ditujukannya pada Pangeran Hn yang sudah _offline_. "Aku tahu alamatmu dan sekolahmu. Ya walaupun Konoha itu luas, aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Kau pasti mati dasar pantat ayam penipu!" geramnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _netbook_nya.

Sakura segera mematikan _netbook_nya lalu segera memberesi semua barang-barang yang penting. Seperti _netbook_, _handphone_, tas dan dompet. "Ah iya, aku harus membawa beberapa pakaian," gumamnya.

Setelah selesai memberesi semua barang-barangnya, Sakura memandangi tas-tas besar yang sekarang ada di depannya. Ada banyak tas besar di sana. Satu buah koper, satu ransel untuk _netbook_nya, dan satu tas kecil untuk peralatan yang lain. Sakura memandang bingung tas-tas tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku ini mau kemana, sih? Kenapa seperti mau liburan?" gumamnya bingung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, apa-apaan ini!?" kesal Sakura sambil menendang kopernya sampai ambruk. Sakura bingung sendiri. Dirinya kan mau pergi untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dari si penipu pantat ayam, kenapa ia harus bawa banyak barang. Sakura mencoba berpikir keras. "Hem… setelah menemukan orangnya, aku akan tonjok tu wajahnya. Lalu, aku ambil kartu kreditnya atau ATM. Ohya, atau barang-barang yang berharga. Lalu aku jual jadi uang sampai lebih dari uangku yang sudah dia ambil. Ah, tapi cukup uangku saja yang kembali. Nggak perlu pake bunga. Nah, dari uang itu aku bisa pulang." Sakura mulai merancang sebuah rencana dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Nanti kalau aku bawa uang banyak-banyak, kalau dicopet di jalan, kan malah repot," pikir Sakura dengan kemungkinan terburuk. "Aku bawa uang secukupnya saja." Akhirnya Sakura mengambil tas ranselnya dan dompetnya. Kartu ATM ia tinggal.

"OK. Semua sudah siap! Kita berangkat menumpas kejahatan di dunia maya yang sudah meraja lela, merugikan banyak orang! Terutama aku!" seru Sakura dengan semangat dan emosi yang berkobar.

__LOO__

Keringat mulai membasahi kening dan seluruh tubuh Sakura. Beberapa kali Sakura juga mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengipasi wajahnya. Kereta begitu penuh, bahkan Sakura tidak dapat tempat duduk. Dia harus berdiri dengan hanya berpegang pada pegangan yang bergelantungan, untung saja tingginya sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada gerakan yang mencurigakan di belakangnya, terutama pada rok pendeknya. Sakura merasakan rok-nya seperti tersingkap ke atas dengan pelan-pelan. Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah. "Hah~ yang seperti ini ni yang bikin jengkel," gumam Sakura geram.

Sakura sedikit melirik orang yang ada di belakangnya. Seorang pria dewasa berjas, sepertinya orang kantoran. Sakura kemudian memundurkan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

_Kress!_

Kaki Sakura berhasil menginjak kaki pria dewasa di belakangnya. Sudah dipastikan kaki pria dewasa tersebut akan lebam, atau bengkak, atau bahkan bisa sampai lecet.

"Aw!" pekik pria mesum tersebut yang seketika menghentikan aksi mesumnya pada Sakura.

Sakura lalu menoleh ke pria tersebut. "Ah, maaf Tuan. Saya tidak sengaja… Maafkan saya. Apa kaki Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang polosnya.

Pria mesum itu menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun terlihat sekali dari wajahnya bahwa ia sangat amat kesakitan. "Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja," jawabnya.

Sakura tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Syukurlah kaki Tuan tidak apa-apa. Soalnya saya pernah tidak sengaja menginjak kaki teman saya sampai beberapa hari tidak bisa berjalan karena bengkak. Saya benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Sakura lalu membungkukkan badanya sedikit dan ia menyeringai.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab pria mesum tersebut. Kereta pun berhenti si sebuah stasiun. Pria tersebut segera turun dari kereta. Sakura memandang kepergian pria tersebut dengan seringai. "Dasar mesum!" gumamnya jengkel. Kereta pun kembali berjalan.

__LOO__

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbong kereta. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Rasanya tulang-tulang Sakura ingin lepas dari sendi-sendinya. Selama kurang lebih 6 jam ia menempuh perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha. "Ooh~ akhirnya sampai juga," gumamnya puas.

Sakura merapatkan jaket kulitnya kemudian mulai berjalan keluar stasiun. Sakura harus mencari penginapan untuk tidur malam ini.

__LOO__

_Kriiiiinggggg!_

Terdengar jam _weaker_ Sakura yang distel jam 3.45 pagi pun berdering dengan kencangnya. Seketika Sakura langsung tersentak begitu mendengar suara nyaring tersebut. Karena Sakura takut bangun terlambat, jadi ia meletakkan jam _weaker_ tersebut tepat di samping telinganya.

"Waa…! Untung saja aku langsung terbangun," gumamnya yang langsung beranjak dari ranjang mewahnya. Sakura segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tiga menit kemudian ia pun keluar. "Ahh~ walaupun mandi bebek, tapi tetep segerrrr."

Karena Sakura tidak membawa baju ganti, jadi ia masih memakai baju yang kemarin. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega dengan tubuhny yang harus berjumpa lagi dengan pakaian kemarin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Rok merah muda pendek, kemeja panjang berwarna putih. Tak lupa ia memakai kaca mata hitamnya, sepatu hak tingginya yang berwarna merah muda lembut, serta rambut merah mudanya yang ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja.

Sakura memberesi barang-barangnya lalu menenteng ranselnya kemudian keluar dari kamar.

__LOO__

"_What_!?" pekik Sakura saat mendengar tagihan kamarnya berjumlah besar. "Ini hotel atau apa, sih!?" tanyanya dengan suara keras.

"Kemarin kan kami sudah membicarakan semuanya. Bahwa hotel kami dihitung tiap jam. Dan Anda juga menyetujuinya," elak sang resepsionis perempuan.

Dengan kesal Sakura mengeluarkan semua uanganya yang ada di dompet. "Ini!" Sakura menaruh uangnya di atas meja dengan kasar. "Aku janji untuk seumur hidup, tidak akan pernah menginap di hotel rampok ini lagi!" seru Sakura kemudian berjalan keluar hotel.

"Uchiha's hotel?" Sakura membaca tulisan nama hotel tersebut yang terpampang di atas pintu masuk. Sakura juga berusaha keras untuk mengingat nama hotel tersebut agar ia tak masuk lagi ke hotel tersebut. "Hotel sialan! Uchiha sialan! Huuu!"

_Bruk!_

Sakura dengan kesal menendang pot tanaman hias yang ada di samping pintu masuk hotel.

"Hey!" seru seorang satpam yang melihat Sakura saat menendang pot yang sekarang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Huaaa! Lariii!" Sakura segera kabur dari TKP sebelum tertangkap sang satpam.

__LOO__

Setelah akhirnya keliling kota Konoha selama 7 jam, Sakura bisa menemukan Konoha High School. Andai Sakura punya uang untuk naik taksi. Kalau naik taksi, Sakura bisa minta antar langsung ke Konoha High School. Tapi masalahnya ia tidak punya uang sehingga ia tidak bisa naik taksi, dan ia juga harus mencari sekolah itu sendiri dengan susah payah jalan kaki. Singkatnya, Sakura tidak tahu letak Konoha High School.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gerbang sekolah Konoha High School. Kaca mata hitamnya ia turunkan untuk menutupi mata emeraldnya. Rok dan rambut merah mudanya berkibar mengikuti arah angin. Pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan. Bagaimana caranya Sakura bisa masuk ke sekolah itu tanpa ada masalah.

"Eits!" seorang satpam bercadar berdiri di depan Sakura saat tinggal sedikit lagi Sakura bisa melewati gerbang sekolah. Sakura membuka kaca mata hitamnya dengan _slow motion_ hingga terlihatlah sepasang mata emerald yang indah. "Anda siapa?" tanya pak satpam tersebut tak terpengaruh dengan mata indah Sakura.

Sakura sedikit jengkel karena satpam ini tidak terpesona dengan kecantikannya. Maka ia mencoba kembali menggoda satpam itu dengan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dengan tangannya yang putih. "Aku ini kakak dari salah satu orang yang bersekolah di sini," jawab Sakura dengan gaya bicara yang dibuat-buat _sexy._

Satpam tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mengamati Sakura mulai dari bawah hingga atas. "Nama Anda siapa? Siapa yang Anda jemput?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan. Karena sebelumnya pak satpam tidak pernah melihat Sakura.

"Saya Sakura. Saya kakak sepupunya err…" Sakura mencoba mencari nama yang cocok untuk menjadi adik sepupu pura-puranya. "Uchiha!" pekiknya ketika yang ia ingat hanya nama Uchiha, nama hotel yang ia kutuk. Bahkan Sakura sekarang mengutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa menyebut nama itu. Ya kalau ada orang yang bernama Uchiha sekolah di sini, kalau tidak ada? Matilah kau Sakura!

"Oh, Uchiha-san?" tanya satpam.

"I-iya… hehehe…" jawab Sakura mengangguk sedikit lega. Akhirnya nama Uchiha bisa juga membuatnya selamat. Ia sedikit berterima kasih pada Uchiha, tapi hanya satu terima kasih. Ia juga masih dendam dengan sang keluarga uchiha itu yang sudah merampok uangnya.

"Tapi ini belum jam pulang sekolah, Nona," ucap sang satpam.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Maka dari itu, pak satpam. Kalau aku mencarinya setelah pulang sekolah, pasti nggak bakal ketemu. Semua sudah pada menyebar,' batin Sakura kesal. "Iya maka dari itu. Adik saya itu belum makan dari tadi pagi, jadi saya membawakan bekal untuknya," ucap Sakura mencari alasan agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Uchiha-san kan bukan orang miskin dan bukan orang sembarangan. Jadi tenang saja. Dia pasti sudah makan kok. Teman-temannya juga orang kaya. Pasti mereka mau mentraktirnya makan siang," balas satpam yang tak kalah cerdik.

Berbagai cara sudah Sakura gunakan, tapi satpam ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Terpaksa Sakura harus mengeluarkan pesona terakhirnya untuk memikat sang satpam. Dengan perlahan Sakura menarik rok pendeknya ke atas, sehingga roknya semakin pendek dan mengekspos paha putih nan mulus miliknya.

Walaupun sang satpam sempat melihat paha mulus Sakura, tapi satpam tersebut sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. 'Sial!' umpat Sakura dalam hati. Pesona kecantikannya bahkan tidak mempan. Sebagai wanita, tentu saja harga diri Sakura terinjak-injak.

Sakura benar-benar berfikir keras tentang ini. Ada 3 macam yang dapat menggoyahkan laki-laki di dunia ini. Pertama, kedudukan. Sakura mencoret itu. Karena Sakura tidak begitu mengerti masalah itu. Langsung saja Sakura melanjutkan yang kedua, yaitu wanita. Sakura sudah mencobanya. Tapi gagal, entah apa penyebabnya. Apa ia kurang cantik atau satpam ini yang kelainan? Sakura malah ngeri sendiri melihat sang satpam jika saja ini satpam benar-benar Gay. Oh, Sakura mengenyahkan pikiran itu demi menjaga kejernihan pikirannya.

Nah yang ketiga. Sakura memang tidak mempunyai yang ketiga ini. Tapi Sakura bisa mengakalinya. Dengan seringai ia mulai menjalankan aksinya.

"Lho? Itu uangnya siapa, pak?" pekik Sakura sambil menunjuk bawah.

"Mana!?" sahut sang satpam yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, tepat yang ditunjuk Sakura tadi.

Dengan cepat Sakura segera berlari masuk gerbang. Sempat terdnegar suara sang satpam yang seperti memanggilnya, tapi Sakura tidak mau melihat ke belakang. Dengan cepat pula ia melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan menjinjingnya kemudian ia kembali berlari dengan cepat.

__LOO__

Sakura berhasil masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Konoha High School begitu besar dan mewah. Pasti yang sekolah di sini orang-orang yang kaya dan terpandang. Nafas Sakura masih ngos-ngosan karena efek berlari. Dan sekarang perutnya mulai mengeluh. "Ah~ perutku lapar," keluh Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya. Sakura memperhatikan banyak anak yang berlalu lalang dengan seragam mewah Konoha High School. Saat ini dengan jam istirahat, wajar saja jika banyak anak yang berseragam sedang berkeliaran.

Sakura kembali menyeringai saat ia melihat seorang pemuda jabrik yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya. Sakura akan menjalankan sebuah rencana. Sakura berjalan mendekati sang pemuda tersebut. Dekat dan semakin dekat.

_Bruk!_

"Ah~" seru Sakura yang dibuat-buatnya agar terdengar rapuh. Tidak hanya itu, Sakura juga pura-pura jatuh. Padahal nabraknya juga tidak begitu keras.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda jabrik tersebut.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan mata penggodanya. "Aa… kakiku sedikit sakit," jawab Sakura sambil memijat-mijat pergelangan kakinya. Sebenarnya ini sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Apa tadi kakimu tersandung kakiku?" tanya si pemuda dengan cemas.

"Ah, bukan. Tapi karena kita bertabrakan, kakiku tersandung kakiku sendiri," koreksi Sakura.

Pemuda itu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Dengan perlahan Sakura mencoba berdiri tapi tiba-tiba ia jatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan cemas.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan sendiri," kata Sakura dengan tampang memelas.

"Kalau begitu biar aku bantu. Kau mau kemana?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan lembut dan membantu Sakura berdiri lagi. Pemuda itu memapah Sakura.

"Aku sebenarnya ke sini mau menjemput adik sepupuku, tapi sepertinya aku lapar. Jadi, bisa bantu aku berjalan ke kantin?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dalam hati Sakura benar-benar tertawa penuh kemenangan. Pesonanya memang tidak diraguka lagi. Lalu mereka pun pergi ke kantin sekolah dengan Sakura dipapah pemuda jabrik.

__LOO__

"Jadi, namamu Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda jabrik tadi sambil memakan ramennya.

Pemuda jabrik yang bernama Naruto tersebut mengangguk. "Ya. Lalu namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajah isi kantin. Jika ia berbohong lagi dan mengaku sebagai kakak sepupu dari Uchiha, apa Naruto akan percaya? Tiba-tiba Sakura menangkap sebuah sosok kepala ayam dari sudut belakang yang ada di pojok kantin.

Sakura buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ia segera mencocokan foto yang dulu ia ambil dari akun sang penipu _Onlineshop_ dengan orang ada di pojokan kantin. "Ah! Itu memang dia!" pekik Sakura.

Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang aneh. Ia lalu mengikuti arah mata Sakura yang melihat ke pojok kantin. Naruto melihat ada seorang pemuda yang duduk di sana. Walau hanya rambut pantat ayamnya yang terlihat, tapi ia sangat mengenali orang tersebut. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. 'Gawat! Jangan-jangan dia pacar si Teme!' pekik Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto, kau tunggu di sini dulu, ya! Aku mau ke sana!" kata Sakura yang menunjuk ke arah pemuda pantat ayam yang ada di pojok kantin. Tanpa sadar Sakura masih dalam misi berbohong, ia langsung saja berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda yang ada di pojok kantin.

Sakura langsung duduk di depan pemuda ayam tersebut dengan tidak sopannya. 'Wow!' tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa sejenak Sakura sempat terpesona dengan ketampanan pemuda pantat ayam tersebut. Sakura mencoba menyadarkan dirinya agar tidak terjerumus lebih dalam lagi. 'Ouwh~ matanya itu… membuatku ingin berjelajah masuk~' Sakura mulai terlena semakin dalam. Sakura tidak pernah berfikir bahwa orang yang mempunyai rambut gaya pantat ayam ternyata mempunyai wajah yang mulus dan putih, mendekati sempurna. Sampai-sampai Sakura sedikit melongo melihat wajah pemuda pantat ayam tersebut.

Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maumu? Kau mau memintaku jadi pacarmu?" katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Seketika lamunan Sakura pun buyar begitu mendengar kata-kata narsis pemuda itu. Sakura menyeringai. "Jangan sok kegantengan ya!" serunya.

"Memang aku tampan," jawab pemuda tersebut dengan seringai.

"Cks! Aku kesini karena ada perlu denganmu," kata Sakura _to the point_. Walau pemuda ini tampan, tapi Sakura tidak tahan lama-lama di sini dengannya.

"…"

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari sang pemuda itu. Hanya wajah datar yang ia pasang. "Kau!" geram Sakura sambil menunjuk pemuda pantat itu. "Kembalikan uangku!" perintah Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan pemuda tersebut.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan jangan ganggu aku!" kata pemuda dengan datar lalu kembali menyeruput kopi tanpa gulanya.

_Sret!_

Dengan cepat Sakura menarik dasi biru pemuda itu, hingga mengaharuskan pemuda itu mengikuti arah gerakan tangan Sakura. Sakura menarik dasi pemuda itu ke arahnya. Sehingga mata mereka bertemu secara langsung dan begitu dekat.

-TBC-

* * *

**Celoteh Author:**

Hey hey hey…. Maaf saya datang dengan fic yang tidak berguna lagi, walaupun masih banyak fic yang belum kelar. Hehehe… maaf.

Soalnya pengen sekali update yang baru fresh gitu. Nanti keburu ilang idenya. Di fanfic ini Sakura akan aku buat jagoan, maco tapi tetep cantik. Semoga saja berhasil.

Ok, untuk semua pembaca, mohon review-nya ya. Gk login juga gpp sih, yang penting ada jejaknya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih.

* * *

Klaten, 25 Mei 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Of Onlineshop**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruSaku and other

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Humor

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo, miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip, UPDATE Tak Tentu! Pokoknya amburadul! dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

* * *

**Summary: **

Karena cowok penipu dari Onlineshop, Sakura harus mengalami banyak kesialan, banyak kejadian, dan banyak cidera. Tapi banyak hal yang manis juga, sih. Apa itu?

Lalu, bagaimanakah kisah Sakura selanjutnya dalam mengejar hak uangnya? Read this chapter!

* * *

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Balasan riview, ada di bawah, ya!

**Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, ya! Ntar mual lho!**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya, ya!

So, Enjoy It!

* * *

Cerita Sebelumnya:

Sakura jadi korban penipuan sebuah toko _online_ yang bernama 'Chicken Butt Shop'. Yang akhirnya Sakura harus menemui si penipu tersebut yang tinggalnya tidak dekat dengan kotanya sekarang. Dan lebih parahnya, sang penipu tidak mengakui perbuatannya. Ini membuat Sakura jengkel. Lalu, apa yang akan Sakura lakukan?

_Sret!_

Dengan cepat Sakura menarik dasi biru pemuda itu, hingga mengaharuskan pemuda itu mengikuti arah gerakan tangan Sakura. Sakura menarik dasi pemuda itu ke arahnya. Sehingga mata mereka bertemu secara langsung dan begitu dekat.

* * *

_LOO Chapter 2:_

Sakura menatap mata onyx pemuda itu dengan tajam. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut sempat kaget saat Sakura menarik dasinya. Walau begitu, ia masih bisa menutupinya dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Ohya, ada satu fakta lagi. Saat tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu, pemuda itu sempat tenggelam dalam emerald Sakura. Untung saja pemuda itu segera menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. "Lepaskan tanganmu!" perintahnya menahan emosi.

"Kembalikan uangku!" desis Sakura dengan geram. Jika saja ia tidak sabar, ia sudah memukul wajah pemuda tampan yang ada di depannya, seperti rencana awalnya.

"Uang apa? Bahkan aku tidak kenal sama sekali denganmu. Cepat singkirkan tanganmu!" perintah pemuda ayam itu sekali kali dengan menambah tekanan pada nada bicaranya.

_Set!_

Sakura semakin mengencangkan cengkraman tangannya pada dasi pemuda itu. "Jangan main-main denganku, Ayam!" serunya jengkel. Kesabaran Sakura benar-benar sudah habis. Jika dengan cara halus tidak bisa, Sakura bisa menggunakan cara kasar. Perutnya sekarang sudah terisi, jadi tidak ada kendala lagi baginya untuk merobohkan pemuda di depannya ini dengan satu pukulan.

"Ya Ampun, Sasuke-kunnnnn!"

_Gruduk gruduk gruduk!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari beberapa perempuan. Gerombolan perempuan itu kemudian lari-lari beramai-ramai untuk mendekati Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya pemuda rambut ayam.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pangeran kami!?" seru salah satu dari gerombolan tersebut, seorang gadis berambut merah cerah dengan kacamata yang mentereng di matanya.

"…" Sakura tak menjawab seruan peremuan merah itu. Ia hanya memandang gerombolan gadis itu dengan pandangan malas. 'Ini pasti semacam _fansgirls_ dari ayam ini,' batinya. "Aw!" pekiknya saat ia merasakan perih di pergelangan tangannnya karena dicakar oleh perempuan gila yang berambut merah muda terang, yang juga bagian dari gerombolan cewek-cewek gila itu. Seketika Sakura segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada dasi pemuda pantat ayam. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" murkanya dengan menatap tajam gerombolan cewek-cewek penggila pemuda berambut ayam.

"Sasuke-kun~ apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya cewek berkacamata tadi sambil membenarkan letak dasi pemuda ayam tanpa menggubris kemurkaan Sakura. Sasuke sempat menangkis tangan gadis berkaca mata tersebut dengan dingin.

"Hey, sebenarnya masalahmu apa, sih pada Sasuke-kun? Mau cari perhatian dengannya?" tuduh cewek berambut kuning lurus dengan poni rata.

Sakura menghela nafasnya malas. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau masalahnya menjadi ribet seperti ini. "Hey, jangan kabur!" serunya saat melihat pemuda pantat ayam membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan lokasi perkara. Sakura juga hendak mengejarnya namun para cewek-cewek gila itu menghalangi jalannya sehingga jalannya terganggu. "Iks! Mau kalian ini apa, sih!?" tanyanya kesal.

"Jangan ganggu pangeran Sasuke!" cewek kacamata memperingatkan.

"Memangnya kalian siapa berani melarangku, ha! Aku itu punya urusan ma pantat ayam itu! Berani-beraninya kalian menghalangi langkahku!" seru Sakura melangkah maju menantang gerombolan _fansgirls_ itu.

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang sangat amat jarang dilihat orang _fansgirls_ tersebut, membuat ciut nyali mereka. Biasanya jika mereka sudah beraksi dan memperingatkan para 'penganggu', mereka akan mundur. Tapi Sakura tidak. Bahkan ia berani menantang mereka semua.

"Kenapa!? Mau ngajak berantem? Sini kalau berani! Kalian juga sudah melukaiku, aku akan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat!" ancam Sakura terus melangkah maju. "Hah!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Seketika gerombolan cewek-cewek itu kabur begitu Sakura menggertaknya dengan menghentakkan kakinya. "Begitu saja udah kabur," komentar Sakura menyeringai. Sakura teringat kembali dengan penipunya. Ia mengedarkan penglihatannya, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan kepala ayam tersebut. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat meja yang tadi ia tempati bersama naruto, tapi di sana tidak ada naruto. Mejanya kosong. Itu artinya, makanannya… harus ia bayar sendiri. "Sial!" umpatnya. Sakura berniat pergi mengendap-ngendap, tapi keburu pemilik kantin mendatanginya.

"Nona, kata cowok yang ada di sini tadi, katanya minumannya akan dibayar Nona," ujar sang pelayan wanita menunjuk meja tempat pemuda ayam tadi duduk.

"_What_?!" jerit Sakura tak percaya.

"Ohya, tadi Nona juga duduk di meja itu, kan?" si pelayan menunjuk meja yang tadi Sakura dan naruto duduki. Walaupun agak ragu, ia berharap naruto sudah membayarinya sebagai cowok. "Itu _bill_-nya juga belum dibayar sama pacar Nona," lanjut sang pelayan.

Sakura tambah menganga dan syok. Oh~ ini benar-benar bulan yang sial buat Sakura. sudah 3 kali ia kena tipu. "Err… jadi sebenarnya begini. Bukannya saya tidak punya uang atau apa, tapi uang saya ketinggalan di rumah ternyata. Dan kartu ATM saya dicopet di jalan tadi… hiks!" Sakura mencoba meluluhkan sang pelayan dengan air mata buayanya. Walaupun alasannya sedikit kurang masuk akal.

"Cara Anda untuk menipu kami itu sudah basi. Banyak orang yang beralasan sama. Kalau Nona tidak bisa bayar, itu berarti Nona harus menyuci piring!" perintah sang pelayan.

"Yah~ jangan dong. Saya di sini itu sedang ada urusan, masa malah disuruh nyuci piring. Err… bagaimana kalau aku bayar pakai sepatu ini?" tawar Sakura lalu melepas sepatu hak tinggi-nya yang berwarna merah muda. "Ini dijamin kalau dijual lagi harganya tinggi soalnya ini asli import!" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan si pelayan agar mau menerima sepatunya sebagai bayaran. Ya walaupun Sakura harus telanjang kaki, tak apalah. Yang penting jangan cuci piring, urusan Sakura di sini kan masih banyak.

"Iya deh. Tidak apa-apa," jawab si pelayan akhirnya setuju. Sakura pun menyerahkan sepasang sepatunya lalu pergi keluar kantin.

"Hihihihi… impor… impor dari luar kota, kota Iwa. Hahaha…" Sakura cekikan sendiri setelah mengerjai si pelayan kantin sekolah tersebut.

_LOO_

"Haduh~ kemana lagi itu orang?" gumam Sakura yang dari tadi keliling sekolah mencari si penipu ayam, tapi belum juga ketemu. Sebenarnya Sakura malu, karena orang-orang terus saja memperhatikannya. Apalagi Sakura tidak menggunakan sepatu. Semakin anehlah ia.

"Hey!" Mendengar suara tersebut reflek Sakura menoleh, tapi begitu ia menoleh, orang yang paling tidak ingin Sakura temui sedang berdiri di sana, yaitu sang satpam mata duitan.

"Gawat, nih!" pekik Sakura. perlahan ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "Kaburrr!" Sakura segera mengambil langkah seribu demi menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kejaran sang satpam tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel sekolah berdering. Mungkin jam istirahat sudah usai.

Sakura terus berlari tanpa tahu arah yang ia tuju hingga ia menemukan jalan naik ke atas. "Mungkin ini arah ke atap," gumamnya lalu menaiki tangga yang ia perkirakan atap sekolah.

_Ceklek! Ngiik…_

Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu yang ada di depannya tersebut. Begitu pintu terbuka, Sakura disuguhi pemandangan langit yang begitu indah. "Wow, keren!" serunya kagum kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa tubuh dan wajahnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas atap gedung. "Wow!" lagi-lagi Sakura terpekik kagum saat melihat gedung-gedung besar dengan gedung-gedung kecil di sekitarnya. "Konoha City itu memang keren," gumamnya.

"Eh?" Sakura sperti mendengar sebuah suara yang aneh. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang menutupi telinganya ke belakang daun telinganya. Sakura mencoba menajamkan indera pendengarannya. "Seperti suara dengkuran," gumamnya. Sakura mendengar suara dengkuran, tapi dengkuran yang halus, halus sekali.

Sekali lagi Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencari sumber dengkuran tersebut. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti arah suara tersebut. Semakin Sakura mengikuti suara tersebut, ia semakin mengarah ke samping pintu masuk atap. Di sana terpasang sebuah bilik papan yang tingginya hanya 2 meter dan panjangnya 4 meter. Sakura yakin bahwa suara dengkuran tersebut berasal dari balik bilik tersebut.

Sakura kemudian masuk ke balik bilik tersebut. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat orang dalam daftar buronan di catatannya. Ya, si pemuda ayam yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-_kun_' oleh para _fansgirls_nya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya. Ternyata orang yang ia cari-cari ada di sini dan sedang tidur. Keadaan seperti ini sangat menguntungkan Sakura, karena Sasuke tidak akan bisa kabur dalam waktu dekat.

Sakura melepas tas ranselnya dan menaruhya. Ia duduk berjongkok di samping Sasuke yang masih tidur. Ia melihat pemuda itu mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke ditekuk dan diletakkannya di keningnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ada di atas perutnya. Wajah tampan Sasuke sedikit tertutup oleh helaian rambut hitamnya. Dan juga di kedua telinganya terpasang headphone _wireless_. Posisi tidur yang sangat keren.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak lalu beralih ke papan tipis yang ternyata untuk menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Tanpa sadar Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Sasuke. Ia menyingkirkan rambut hitam Sasuke yang menghalangi pemandangannya saat menikmati wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

_Grep!_

Tiba-tiba secara cepat, tangan Sakura dicengkram oleh Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakuan di sini?" tanyanya yang masih enggan membuka matanya.

"A… err… a-aku…" seketika Sakura menjadi gagap. Sakura merutuki dirinya karena ia malah jadi gagap. Dan kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri? Hey! Bukankah Sakura memang berniat mencari Sasuke yang sudah menipunya?

_Set!_

"Kyaa-hmmp!"

Tapi sebelum Sakura mengungkapkan tujuannya yang sebenarnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dari posisinya kemudian menarik tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura jatuh terduduk di depan Sasuke. Kejadian itu begitu cepat sehingga membuat syok Sakura. Dan saat Sakura hendak berteriak, dengan cepat Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Posisi ini seperti Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang dalam posisi duduk. Sakura bisa merasakan hangat dada bisang Sasuke yang menyentuh punggungnya.

_Ceklek!_

_Tap tap tap_.

Terdengar sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka dan juga langkah kaki. "Ah~ Sasori-_kun_…" Terdengar suara desahan perempuan.

Seketika Sakura tersentak saat mendengar nama yang tak asing lagi di telinganya. 'A-apa itu 'di'a?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Haah~ Anko-sensei, kau… sangat _sexy_. Ngh~" sahut si lelaki yang bernama Sasori tersebut.

Sakura semakin membelalakkan matanaya saat saat suara desahan tersebut semakin keras. 'Ini… sama dengan waktu itu,' gumamnya dalam hati. Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi gemetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

_Pluk!_

Sakura tersentak saat sepasang headphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak melihatnya. Sasuke hanya menekan tombol pada ponselnya untuk menghidupkan lagu dan menambah volumenya sehingga hanya lagu dari ponsel Sasuke lah yang hanya Sakura dengar. Sakura sempat melemparkan senyumnya sebelum ia kembali ke posisi awal. Ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat sehingga tubuhnya mejadi hangat dan nyaman. Bahkan Sakura merasa pipinya juga menjadi hangat.

Selanjutnya terdengar suara desahan yang panas antara murid dan guru yang sedang bercumbu di atap sekolah yang juga ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik papan di samping pintu masuk.

_LOO_

"Terima kasih, Sasori-kun," ucap sang guru wanita itu lalu mencium bibir sasori singkat.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Kemudian terdengar suara langkah dan pintu dibuka. Guru wanita dan murid laki-laki itu meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Akhirnya Sasuke dapat bernafas lega setelah selama kurang lebih 1 jam ia dan Sakura menunggu sepasang kekasih itu bercinta. Dan selama 1 jam pula Sasuke dan Sakura masih dalam posisi awal tanpa merubah posisi mereka sedikit pun.

Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura untuk memanggilnya, tapi tidak ada respon dari Sakura. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Kemudian ia mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan untuk melihat Sakura. Ia sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya geli saat melihat mata Sakura yang tertutup, Sakura tertidur. "Bisa-bisanya ia tidur," gumam Sasuke pelan dengan satu sudut bibir naik.

Melihat Sakura yang tidur, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Sakura. Bahkan sekarang Sasuke malah menikmati wajah tidur Sakura dengan sudut bibir terbentuk ke atas. Ia lalu menyingkirkan helaian rambut pink Sakura yang menutupi wajah mulusnya. Ini persis seperti yang dilakukan Sakura pada Sasuke saat tidur.

Selama 5 menit Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura yang tertidur, lalu ia berniat untuk membangunkan Sakura. Ia melepaskan headphone pada telinga Sakura. "Hey, bangun!" bisiknya tepat di depan telinga Sakura.

"Engh," hanya erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura.

"Hey, bangun, pink!" Sasuke kembali membangunkan Sakura dengan menambahkan volume suaranya dan sedikit mengguncang bahu kecil Sakura.

Sakura bergerak. Sasuke akhirnya berhasil. Gadis pink itu mengucek kedua matanya. "Ha!?" pekiknya tiba-tiba. 'Ya ampun! Aku ketiduran!' jerit Sakura dalam hati. Buru-buru Sakura mengelap wajah sekitar bibirnya, ia takut kalau ada air liur yang keluar. "Apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Sakura yang masih sibuk merapikan penampilannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singka.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti maksud kata 'hn' dari Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengintip dari balik bilik untuk memastikannya sendiri. "Ternyata 'dia' masih belum berubah," gumamnya pelan lalu duduk kembali. "Ehm, apa setiap hari dia melakukan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Setiap hari si playboy itu selalu melakukannya di sini," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya ampun." Sakura memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia sudah salah tujuan. Baru saja ia memuji keindahan Konoha City, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang sudah pernah menggores hatinya. Ia harus segera pergi dari kota ini dan kembali ke Suna. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih membuat penasaran Sakura. "Dan… kau melihanya setiap hari?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kadang." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan datar dan singkat. Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Kau baru pertama?" tebaknya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukan, aku juga pernah mendengar 'itu' sebelumnya," jawabnya lirih. "Ohya, pantat ayam. Kau masih punya banyak hutang padaku," tagih Sakura dengan mudahnya mengganti topik. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tolong dengan sangat. Kembalikan uangku!" pinta Sakura menengadahkan telapak tangannya.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak mengenalmu!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ya, kau memang tidak mengenalku, tapi kau sudah menipuku!" kata Sakura sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"…" Tanpa berbicara, Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan pergi jika saja ujung kemejanya tidak ditarik oleh Sakura.

"Aku mohon, pantat ayam…" Sakura sudah membuang semua harga dirinya dan rela memelas pada Sasuke demi uangnya kembali. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya saat Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'pantat ayam' lagi. Semakin sering sebutan 'ayam' itu diucapkan, semakin tidak enak didengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang menangkap ekspresi tidak suka Sasuke. "Bukankah kau sering disebut 'pantat ayam'?" tanyanya.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya mengalihkan wajahnya sebagai tanda protes atas ketidaksukaannya.

"Ok, lupakan masalah namamu dulu! Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu." Sakura mengambil tasnya lalu menyalakan _netbook_nya.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Aku sedang sibuk." Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Tung—"

"Temui aku di Uchiha's Hotel, kamar 999!" potong Sasuke cepat sebelum ia berlalu.

"Ha!?" sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mematung. "Apa dia bilang? Uchiha's Hotel? Ya ampun, hotel rampok itu lagi!" jerit Sakura. "Hey, pantat ayam!" Sakura mencoba memanggil Sasuke agar kembali, tapi Sasuke tidak muncul juga.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan bagaimana caranya aku ke sana? Aku kan tidak punya uang. Hiks!" Sakura hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang sial. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang senyum yang sangat tipis di balik pintu saat keluar.

_LOO_

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku akan kembali lagi ke sini," gumam Sakura lemas. "Ya ampun."

Saat ini Sakura sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon depan Uchiha's Hotel. "Awh!" pekik Sakura yang merasa kakinya nyeri. Ia kemudian duduk di atas kursi besi yang tidak jauh dari pohon. Dilihatnya telapak kakinya yang merah-merah dan membengkak. Tentu saja kakinya akan merah-merah dan bengak, karena ia jalan kaki dari Konoha High School ke Uchiha's Hotel tanpa alas kaki selama 5 jam. Walau ia tidak tersesat, tapi dengan jalan kaki tentu saja akan memakan banyak waktu. Apalagi jalanan panas hingga membuat telapak kaki Sakura panas. Jarak antara sekolah Sasuke dengan Uchiha's Hotel kan memang jauh.

Sempat beberapa kali juga saat Sakura menemui tong sampah, ia pasti mengorek-ngorekknya hanya untuk sekedar mencari alas kaki bekas untuk melindungi telapak kakinya. Tapi nasibnya tidak seberuntung yang ada di drama-drama korea pada umumnya.

"Kalau saja uang itu bukan hasil jerih payahku menabung, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot seperti ini," keluhnya sambil memijat-mijat kakinya.

Sekarang Sakura harus mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke hotel itu. Masalahnya, ia sudah pernah membuat kekacauan di sana, termasuk menendang pot yang ada di depan hotel. Jangan lupakan yang satu itu. Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya. Banyak yang dipikirkannya di bawah pohon yang rindang tersebut. Tentang uangnya, nasibnya dan sekolahnya.

"Aaargh~!" teriak Sakura frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Aah, bodo amat! Yang penting aku harus dapet uangku malam ini. Kalau tidak, aku harus tidur dimana lagi?" gumamnya. "Kalau orang itu tidak mau kasih, aku rampok saja." Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk sendiri menyetujui pemikirannya.

Sakura pun berdiri, ia sudah bertekad akan menerobos masuk hotel itu. Karena Sakura sudah kehabisan akal, akhirnya ia mengambil cara ini. Ia memakai kaca matanya lalu mulai berjalan ke pintu masuk hotel.

Dengan percaya diri, Sakura berjalan melewati satpam, walaupun ia tidak memakai sepatu.

"Nona!" tiba-tiba sang satpam memanggil Sakura. Sakura pun berhenti tanpa melepas kaca matanya. "Kenapa Nona tidak memakai alas kaki?" tanya sang satpam kepo.

Sakura tetap menengkan diri. "Iya, tadi soalnya ada anak kecil yang tidak memakai alas kaki, jadi aku kasih ke anak kecil itu," jawab Sakura bohong.

"Owh." Sang satpam hanya ber-oh ria. Satpam tersebut kemudian memandangi Sakura dari bawah hingga atas.

"Kenapa, pak? Aku cantik, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ah, bukan. Tapi sepertinya saya pernah melihat Nona," jawab satpam

_Bruk!_

"Maaf." Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak Sakura hingga kacamatanya lepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Dengan sigap, satpam hotel itu mengambil kacamata itu. Tapi saat sang satpam akan memberikan kacamata Sakura, ia teringat sesuatu. "Kau... kau orang yang menendang pot itu, kan?" tanyanya.

Sakura hanya nyengir kuda. "Hehehe... itu... potnya kotor, jadi aku bersihin, Pak. Tapi eh, malah ketendang. Pecah, deh," mungkirnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Ayo ikut!" sang satpam hendak menarik Sakura, tapi gerakan Sakura lebih cepat. Sakura segera mengambil kaca matanya yang mahal lalu melarikan diri.

"Tanggup jawabnya kapan-kapan, ya Pak. Daahg...!" seru Sakura saat berlari menuju lift.

_LOO_

Sakura akhirnya sampai di lantai puncak. "Huft! Akhirnya sampai juga." Sakura menarik nafas lega.

"Hey, berhenti!"

"Waduh, gawat!" pekik Sakura begitu ia melihat ada beberapa orang berseragam hitam mengejarnya. Sakura pun berlari sambil menyusuri kamar hotel untuk mencari kamar bernomor 999.

"Hey!" seru orang-orang yang ada di belakang Sakura. Tanpa memerdulikan orang-orang yang mengejarnya, Sakura terus menambah kecepatan kakinya. "Kenapa hidupku jadi ribet gini, sih?" keluhnya.

"Eits!" Kamar 999 sempat terlewati oleh Sakura. Ia pun kembali mundur kemudian menekan tombol bel dengan tidak sabaran. "Aduh, cepet dong!" gumamnya harap-harap cemas.

_Ceklek!_

Pintu pun terbuka. Tanpa sopan Sakura langsung menerobos masuk dan segera menutup pintu itu. Ia juga melihat dari celah pintu untuk memastikan para petugas hotel sudah pergi atau belum. "Huft! Akhirnya mereka pergi juga," gumamnya lega. Sakura lalu berbalik dan menghadap orang yang tadinya ada di belakangnya. "Kyaa!" jeritnya saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda tinggi dan putih berdiri di depannya dengan telanjang dada. Reflek Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Walaupun ia tidak merapatkan jari-jarinya sehingga ia masih bisa melihat dada atletis pemuda itu dari celah-celah jarinya.

Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya memandang Sakura dengan aneh. Cewek mana yang berteriak histeris saat melihat dadanya yang telanjang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, tapi merenggangkan jari-jarinya. Jawabannya yaitu Sakura.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Telanjang begitu di hadapan seorang gadis. Tidak sopan!" seru Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke dari celah jarinya.

"Kau yang tidak sopan. Masuk sembarangan dan mengintipku dari celah-celah jarimu," balas Sasuke.

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia pun menyingirkan tangannya dari wajahnya. "Si-siapa juga yang mengintip?" elaknya. Kemudian dengan tidak sopannya Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke lalu duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan itu. "Berpakaianlah dulu! Baru nanti kita bicara." katanya lalu melepas ranselnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke pun pergi ke balik bilik yang ada diruangan tersebut yang memang khusus untuk ganti baju.

Akhirnya Sakura bisa bersantai sejenak. Kakinya mulai terasa nyeri. Mungkin karena seharian penuh ia berjalan kaki. "Ya ampun, kenapa jadi begini, sih?" keluhnya sambil memijit-mijit kakinya. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengeluh dan menghela nafas satu hari ini. Mungkin saja sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Hari ini banyak sekali yang terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari biliknya. Sedangkan Sakura segera menyalakan _netbook_nya. "Sini!" Sakura menepuk sofa di sampingnya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di sana. "Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu," tambahnya. Sasuke pun duduk di sofa tersebut.

Sakura berkutat dengan _netbook_nya. "Ini, _screenshot_ bukti bahwa kau menipuku." katanya menunjukkan beberapa screenshot pesan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat bukti tersebut. Wangi tubuhnya yang habis mandi menguar masuk ke indera penciuman Sakura. "Aku tidak pernah mengirim pesan itu," katanya datar lalu kembali bersandar pda sofanya.

"Oh, ayolah, ayam. Kau akui saja! Kau kembalikan uangku. Semua beres, kan?" tawar Sakura yang mulai lelah dengan semua ini.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan wajah datarnya, tapi menyeramkan. "Aku tidak akan pernah bertanggung jawab oleh apa yang tidak pernah kuperbuat!" tegasnya. "Dan satu lagi, namaku Sasuke, bukan ayam!" tambahnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sengit. "Terserah. Aku hanya ingin uangku kembali!"

"Aku akan bayar kau lebih dari uangmu yang hilang itu, jika kau mau bercinta denganku," kata Sasuke dengan seringai.

_Buagh!_

Sebuah pukulan yang lumayan keras dilayangkan Sakura tepat mengenai rahang bawah Sasuke. Sasuke juga sempat merasa nyeri. Ia salah telah meremehkan Sakura.

"Kamu mau ngajak berantem?!" desis Sakura.

Sasuke menyeka darah yang ada di tepi bibirnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita bertaruh!" tawar Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Aku tidak terima dan tidak mau kau tuduh sembarangan seperti itu. Kita bertanding. Jika aku menang, jangan pernah menuduhku lagi. Dan jika kau menang, aku akan membayarmu sejumlah uangmu yang hilang. Walau bukan aku yang melakukan semua itu," terangnya.

Sakura menyeringai. Ternyata Sasuke mengajaknya untuk adu tinju. "Baiklah," jawab Sakura langsung menerima tantang Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berdiri. Mereka sudah siap dengan posisi masing-masing. Sakura memulainya dengan mengarahkan tinju kananya ke wajah Sasuke.

_Puk!_

Tapi sayang, kepalan tangan Sakura dapat ditahan dengan tangan kiri Sasuke. Sakura menyeringai, lalu dengan cepat ia menendang belakang lutut Sasuke sehingga keseimbangannya hilang dan jatuh berlutut. Dengan cepat pula, Sakura mengambil alih tangan Sasuke yang awalnya menahan tinjunya. Ia memutar tangan Sasuke lalu menekuknya ke punggung Sasuke. Sasuke juga sempat terpekik kesakitan saat tangannya diputar dan ditekuk ke balik punggung oleh Sakura.

Sakura menyeringai di balik punggung Sasuke. "Aku menang!" tuturnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sasuke juga sedang memasang seringai di bibirnya.

Sasuke bersiap dan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, mengambil alih tangan Sakura yang menahannya lalu menarik tangan Sakura sehingga tubuh Sakura membentur punggungnya dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke berlutut lagi dan membanting Sakura ke depan melewati kepalanya dari punggungnya.

"Aw!" pekik Sakura begitu merasakan tangannya amat sakit terasa ingin patah dan ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tersebut. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terlempar ke depan melewati tubuh Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya takut jika punggungnya berbenturan dengan lantai yang keras tersebut.

Sakura merasa ada tangan kekar yang manahan punggungnya dan tangan kanannya masih bertaut dengan tangan yang sama. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang tak jauh dari wajahnya. "Kenapa kau menahanku?" tanyanya sinis.

Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Aku menang," ujarnya. "Aku tidak membanting seorang perempuan," jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Sasuke begitu sadar posisinya yang membuat pipinya memanas. "Aw!" pekik Sakura kesakitan saat tanpa sengaja ia menghela tangan kananya. "Tapi kau berhasil mencideraiku!" ketus Sakura sambil menyangga tangan kanannya.

Sakura berjalan kembali duduk ke sofa. Ia memberesi semua barang-barangnya. Ia berdiri, mencangklongkan tasnya di bahu kirinya lalu menengadahkan tangan kirinya pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Ganti uang minumanmu waktu itu!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke mengambil dompetnya yang ada di meja belajarnya. "Dan pinjamin aku beberapa uang. Aku mau pulang. Catat nomer rekeningmu yang asli di kertas. Besok kuganti!" perintah Sakura lagi. "Jika kau benra-benar tidak melakukannya, ya sudah. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu untuk bertanggung jawab oleh apa yang tidak kau perbuat. Lagipula, aku juga sudah kalah. Anggap saja semua masalah ini sudah selesai," terang Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke yang awalnya hendak mengeluarkan uang, akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Kau masih menyimpan nomer rekening penipu itu?" tanyanya. "Mungkin saja akunku dihack oleh seseorang. Aku akan mencari tahu. Ini masalah nama baikku," tambahnya.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya begitu Sasuke menyimpan kembali dompetnya. Dan akhirnya ia pun mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke. "Memang bisa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mempunyai orang yang ahli dalam hal seperti itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sakura lalu mengotak-atik ponselnya kemudian mengambil bolpoin serta kertas yang ada di meja belajar Sasuke. Tapi ia baru ingat bahwa tangan kanannya sedang sakit sehingga ia tidak bisa menulis. Sakura pun berdecih kesal.

"Sini!" Tanpa permisi-permisi, Sasuke langsung menyambar ponsel Sakura. ia mulai mengotak-atiknya dan tak lama kemudian ponsel yang ada di ranjang Sasuke berdering. "Kau beruntung dapat nomer ponselku," ucapnya saat mengembalikan ponsel Sakura.

"Beruntung apanya," gumam Sakura cuek. Ia lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. "Ohya, mana uangnya?" tagih Sakura kembali menengadahkan tangannya.

"Malam ini kau tidur saja di sini," kata Sasuke kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang king Sizenya.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya kembali. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi kata-kataku," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya namun kemudian tersenyum. "Ternyata kau cukup baik juga," komentarnya. "Tapi, terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke. Sakura kemudian melepas ranselnya dan mengambil _netbook_nya. Ia mengambil bantal dan guling dari ranjang Sasuke dan meletakkannya di sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura mengambil bantal dan gulingnya.

"Setidaknya kau pinjami aku bantal dan guling," jawab Sakura lalu mulai berkutat dengan _netbook_nya. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan luka di bibirnya lalu kembali ke ranjang empuknya.

"Pantas saja." Sasuke bergumam pelan, tapi Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hm? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

"Pantas saja kau mudah ditipu orang. Kau ini muda sekali percaya dengan orang lain. Begitu kutawari tempat untuk menginap, kau langsung mau. Kita baru kenal tadi, tapi kau sudah percaya denganku begitu saja," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit berpikir. "Tidak juga. Buktinya aku bersikeras menagih uangku walau kau sudah bilang bukan kau yang menipuku," sanggah Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima begitu saja saat kusuruh kau tidur di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang belum mengerti alasan Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau itu, banyak alasan yang membuatku untuk menerima tawaranmu. Yang pertama, karena aku tidak punya uang ke kotaku. Aku pinjam kau uang, kau malah tidak memberinya. Lalu aku mau pulang dengan cara apa? Ngesot?" Sakura sedikit bercanda.

_Kriik kriik… kriik kriik…_

Tapi sepertinya candaanya sudah basi. Buktinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertawa. Tersenyum saja tidak. Sakura sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. 'Apa dia ini robot?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Dan jika aku tidak punya uang untuk pulang, berarti aku tidur di luar sana. Jika aku tidur di luar sana, mungkin lebih berbahaya daripada tidur di sini. Nah, yang kedua. Aku bukan cewek yang menarik untuk kau jahati atau kau lecehkan. Karena aku tahu dari tampangmu yang err… ya lumayan di atas rata-rata, kau pasti mempunyai standar cewek yang tinggi. Dan alasan yang terakhir, jika kau adalah seorang cowok playboy, mesum, dll… setidaknya aku bisa menghadapimu yang hanya seorang dibandingkan diluar sana yang entah berapa orang yang harus kuhadapi," jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Ia hanya diam tak merespon semua alasan Sakura yang panjang lebar ia jelaskan. Ini sedikit membuat Sakura kesal karena Sasuke sendiri yang bertanya, tapi tak ada tangapan sama sekali darinya.

"Aah~ Sudahlah! Jangan bicara lagi denganku!" seru Sakura kesal pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Ohya, kau mau menginap di hotel ini sampai jam berapa? Aku saranin sih jangan lama-lama menginap di hotel ini," ucap Sakura yang tidak lepas dari _netbook_nya. Padahal ia sendiri yang melarang untuk bicara, tapi kenapa dia sendiri yang melanggarnya?

"Hn, memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku pernah menginap di sini. Kau tahu? Uangku langsung habis hanya menginap satu malam di sini. Uchiha's Hotel itu memang hotel rampok," oceh Sakura.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seadanya.

Sakura sempat memanyunkan bibirnya karena respon Sasuke yang tidak memuaskan. "Dan kenapa sih kau harus memilih hotel ini? Aku masuk ke sini itu susah sekali. Aku juga ada sedikit masalah dengan hotel ini. Kau tadi juga lihat sendiri kalau aku dikejar-kejar oleh para petugas hotel. Hotel macam apa ini? menghitung biaya per jam. Benar-benar hotel rampok!" dumelnya tak karuan.

"Kau ini berisik sekali." Sasuke berkomentar dengan datar.

"Kalau tidak mau dengar, tidur sana!" kesal Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke sepertinya sudah tidur, sedangkan Sakura masih berkutat dengan _netbook_nya.

"Ah, tinggal nunggu hasil," Sakura kemudian bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi, karena badannya mulai lengket.

_LOO_

Sakura akhirnya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan rileks. Di tubuhnya sudah melekat kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana boxer hitam yang panjangnya hingga lutut karena kebesaran. Tentu saja semua pakaian tersebut dipinjamnya dari Sasuke tanpa ijin.

Beberapa kali Sakura mengaduh pelan karena seluruh badannya pegal-pegal terutama betis dan telapak kakinya. Dan beberapa kali juga ia membalik-balik badannya mencari posisi yang nyaman di sofa. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya karena tidak nyaman. "Astaga!" pekiknya saat dilihatya wajah Sasuke yang menunduk menatapnya kala matanya terbuka. "Ya ampun, kau ini membuatku kaget saja," komentar Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya karena masih kaget.

Sasuke kembali menegakkan badannya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada tanpa menanggapi komentar Sakura. "Kau sendiri, kenapa memakai baju orang tanpa ijin?" sergahnya.

Sakura pun bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk kemudian memasang senyum termanisnya pada Sasuke. "Hehehe… Cuma pinjam sebentar, kok. Besok aku kembalikan," jawab Sakura. "Bukannya kau tadi sudah tidur?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, awalnya begitu sebelum kau berisik dan membuatku tidak nyaman dengan tidurku" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian duduk di samping kiri Sakura dan tanpa ijin, ia mengangkat kaki Sakura ke pangkuannya.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya bingung dan menurut saja. Dilihatnya Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah balsem lalu mengoleskan ke kakinya kemudian memijatnya. Sakura memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu aku ini tampan," tegur Sasuke yang mengetahui Sakura sedang memandanginya.

"Ha?" cengo Sakura tak mengerti.

"Kau memandangi wajah tampanku, kan?" kata Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri sambil melakukan aktivitasnya.

Sakura sedikit terkekeh dengan ke-PD-an Sasuke. "Bukan, aku heran saja. Jarang ada cowok yang baik padaku setelah mengetahui sifat asliku," jawab Sakura kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Sejak awal kita bertemu, kau sudah menunjukkan wujud aslimu," jawab Sasuke tak berperasaan. Sakura hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya lalu terdiam. "Kenapa _netbook_mu dinyalakan jika tidak digunakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh itu, aku sedang memperbaiki kartu memoriku. Semua data yang ada di dalamnya hilang. Jadi aku me_recovery_nya. Dan itu butuh waktu lama. Jadi akan kutinggal tidur," jawab Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih memijat kaki Sakura. Setelah selesai, ia juga mengurut tangan kanan Sakura yang cidera karena dirinya. Sasuke juga memindahkan Sakura yang sudah tertidur ke ranjang king sizenya.

_LOO_

Bias cahaya memasuki kamar Sasuke melalui celah-celah fentilasi udara.

"Hiks! Hiks!"

Sasuke terbangun karena ada sebuah suara yang mengusik tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya sebelah.

"Hiks! Hiks!"

Suara tangisan tersebut semakin jelas tertangkap indera pendengaran Sasuke. Ia pun bangun dari sofanya yang semalam menjadi ranjangnya. Wajah Sasuke sempat terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis yang tidur di lantai samping sofa dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri yang ditekuk. Gadis pink tersebut juga mengeluarkan suara isakan. "Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang mendekati Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke. Air matanya sudah membasahi wajahnya serta dagunya, bahkan matanya sudah sembab. "Hiks! Hiks! Hwwuaaaaa!" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru menambah volume tangisnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura? kenapa pagi-pagi ia sudah menangis tak karuan? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya!

_TBC_

* * *

**Celoteh Author:**

SasuSaku full…! Akhirnya chapter kedua update. Maaf kali ini sepertinya sedikit panjang. Apa membuat mata kalian sakit? Maaf ya. 5k+, Kurang panjang kah? Maaf kalau chap ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian semua. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Fic ini aku buat karena akhir-akhir ini aku juga sedang menggeluti dan mendalami tentang OS (onlineshop). #curcol

Sedikit takut juga kalau-kalau ada yang menipuku gitu. Jadi, akhirnya aku buat Fic LOO ini.

Ohya, aku juga sedang buka lapak di FB, ada komik dan novel. Kapan-kapan mampir ya ke fb-ku. Add megumi_sweet #bisik-bisik ^-^v #promosi

Ok, untuk semua pembaca, mohon review-nya ya. Gk login juga gpp sih, yang penting ada jejaknya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih.

* * *

**Klaten, 11 Juni 2013**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**: makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**. Yang menipu sakura itu menggunakan akun sasuke, tapi yang nipu bukan sasuke.

**Mala Febrianis**: ini ada lanjutannya. Kan kemarin udah ada tulisan 'TBC'nya. Ini cahpter k-2 udah lanjut. makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Chicken Cherry**: maaf ya lama yang update tapi makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Sami Haruhi 2**: makasih bukan sasuke kok yang nipu sakura makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

: yang nipu saku masih rahasia, hehe… ini udah update. makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Seiya Kenshin**: maaf ya kurang cepet. makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Ricchu:** hahaha…. Ehm… mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Soal bajak, bener. makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Sonedinda:** makasih. Tapi maaf gk bisa update kilat makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Michi Gaklogin:** makasih michi di chap ini udah aku buat sasuke terpesona dengan keindahan emerald sakura tuh. makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Silvi Ichigo:** makasih. Ini udah update. makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Uchiharuno susi:** hehe… ini udah update. makasih udah review n baca ya salam kenal juga susi-chan

**Desypramitha2:** hehe… ya emang berbelit-belit sih… buat selingan biar gk langsung ke konflik gitu. Tapi aku sendiri juga nggak tahu gimana yang bener. Hehe… makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Neko Darkblue**: makasih. Ini udah update. makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Ayam berbulu pink**: gemes kenapa? makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Raditiya:** hehe… bukan sasuk kok yang nipu sakura. dah terjawab di chap ini, kan? makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Sakamoto-kun:** hehe… kalau gk humor, romance, gima gitu… aku suka yang romnce tapi ada lucunya. makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Sakumori Haruno:** makasih Runa-chan atas review-nya dan udah mau baca **:)**. Gpp kok gk login. Ini udah update lho. Walo lama. Hehehe.

**Hoshi Yamashita**: hehe… bukan sasuke ternyata yang nipu sakura. tapi siapa? Jawabannya gk ada di chap ini sih tpi di chapter selanjutnya. makasih udah review n baca ya **:)**

**Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, pe-review, dan juga yang udah me-favo dan me-follow fanfic ini, dan juga buat silent reader. terima kasih banyak. **

**-KEEP SMILE :) ****-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Of Onlineshop**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Humor, sedikit Hurt

**Disclaimmer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOc banget, AU, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo, miss typo, abal, ide pasaran, minimnya diskrip, UPDATE Tak Tentu! Pokoknya amburadul! dan silahkan FLAME jika memang fic-ku ini benar-benar memuakkan! ^_^

* * *

**Summary: **

Penipu online yang menipu Sakura ternyata bukanlah Sasuke, lalu siapa? Tenang, Sasuke akan membantu Sakura untuk menyelidikinya, kok. Tapi keesokan harinya, tiba-tiba Sakura menangis tanpa sebab. Apakah yang terjadi? Baca di chap ini, ya!

**2 Chapter terakhir!**

* * *

Mari bersama sama kita teriak 'Uye!'

Uye! \(o.o)/

Balasan riview, ada di bawah, ya!

**Kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, ya! Ntar mual lho!**

Jangan Lupa RnR-nya, ya!

So, Enjoy It!

* * *

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

Sakura jadi korban penipuan sebuah toko _online_ yang bernama 'Chicken Butt Shop'. Yang akhirnya Sakura harus menemui si penipu tersebut yang tinggalnya tidak dekat dengan kotanya sekarang. Dan lebih parahnya, sang penipu tidak mengakui perbuatannya.

Dan karena cowok penipu online tersebut, Sakura harus mengalami banyak hal. Tapi ternyata yang menipu Sakura bukan orang yang bernama Sasuke yang memiliki akun 'pangeran hn'.

Sasuke berjanji akan menemukan orang yang telah meipu Sakura, tapi tiba-tiba keesokan harinya Sakura menangis tanpa sebab. Apakah yang terjadi?

* * *

**LOO Chapter 3:**

"Hiks! Hiks!"

Suara tangisan tersebut semakin jelas tertangkap indera pendengaran Sasuke. Ia pun bangun dari sofanya yang semalam menjadi ranjangnya. Wajah Sasuke sempat terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis yang tidur di lantai samping sofa dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri yang ditekuk. Gadis pink tersebut juga mengeluarkan suara isakan. "Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang mendekati Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke. Air matanya sudah membasahi wajahnya serta dagunya, bahkan matanya sudah sembab. "Hiks! Hiks! Hwwuaaaaa!" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura justru menambah volume tangisnya.

Sasuke semakin bingung saja saat Sakura menambah volume tangisnya. Jujur saja, Sasuke sebelumnya belum pernah mehangdapi cewek nangis dan bagaimana cara menenangkannya.

_Kriiiinggg….._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel. Sakura pun langsung menghentikan tangisnya. Ternyata yang berbunyi adalah ponsel Sakura. Sakura segera meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam ranselnya. "Oh, _my God_!" pekiknya begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Sasuke benar-benar bingung. Rasanya ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena ia baru saja berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan Sakura yang menangis, tapi sekarang Sakura malah bisa merubah suasana hatinya dengan mudahnya begitu mendapat telpon dari seseorang. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah memerdulikan seorang gadis. Tapi tunggu dulu! Siapa yang menelpon Sakura sehingga bisa membuat Sakura diam dari tangisnya? Sekarang pertanyaan itulah yang ada di benak Sasuke.

Sakura segera berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya seolah-olah ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang menghubunginya tersebut. Sakura mengelap air matanya yang sudah membasahi seluruh wajah dan dagunya. "Ehem!" Bahkan ia mengetes suaranya sebelum menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilannya. "Iya, Kaa_-san_. Ada apa menelponku?" tanya Sakura pada ibunya yang ada di seberang telpon.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabarmu saja," jawab Ibu Sakura.

"Aku di sini baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di sana?" ibu Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Aaa… ini aku sedang ada pelajaran tambahan pagi. Jadi aku tidak bisa lama-lama," jawab Sakura berbisik-bisik seolah sedang mengikuti pelajaran. "Sakura! apa yang kau lakukan? Perhatikan pelajarannya!" Sakura berseru menirukan suara gurunya, seolah ia sedang ditegur guru karena tidak memerhatikan pelajaran. "Iya, Kurenai-_sensei_!" seru Sakura seolah menyahuti sang guru.

"Tuh, kan! Aku sudah ditegur Kurenai-_sensei_, Kaa_-san_. Lain kali kita sambung lagi, ya. Sekarang Sakura mau beajar dulu. Daagh, Kaa_-san_!" buru-buru Sakura mematikan sambungan telponnya sebelum ibunya menyela kalimatnya dan bertanya macam-macam. Apalagi ibu Sakura sangat peka terhadap sesuatu yang berbau tidak beres. "Hah~ aman," helanya lega setelah meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam ranselnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia sempat tersenyum geli karena melihat tingkah konyol Sakura saat membohongi ibunya. Apalagi saat bagian Sakura menirukan suara gurunya dan menjawab gurunya. Seperti orang gila, bertanya sendiri dan dijawab sendiri. Ya begitulah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau sedang apa? Membohongi ibumu?" ejek Sasuke.

"Uh, bukan urusanmu!" sinis Sakura.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan gadis pink yang ada di depannya ini. beberapa detik yang lalu, gadis itu menangis terisak tanpa sebab. Lalu ia tiba-tiba terlihat biasa. Lalu berikutnya, mood-nya berubah jadi sinis saat Sasuke menatapnya. "Ohya, tadi kenapa kau meangis?" tanya Sasuke melanjutkan pertannyanya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ha?" sahut Sakura bingung. Ia berpikir sejenak. Lalu… "Huwaaa…. Saskey…!" jerit Sakura kembali menangis dengan kerasnya sambil menyebut nama Sasuke dengan tidak benar.

Sasuke harus menghela nafas karena penyebutan namanya yang tidak tepat. "Sasuke, S-A-S-U-K-E!" koreksi Sasuke dengan mengeja namanya.

"Huwaaaa…!" tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura. Malah Sakura terus menangis.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak lagi mempermasalahkan namanya.

"Hiks!" dengan masih terisak, Sakura berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di sana. "Semalam… aku terbangun… lalu…" Sakura pun mulai bercerita. "Begitu aku bangun dari tidurku, aku sudah ada di ranjangmu. Jelaskan! Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, aku yang memindahkanmu," jawab Sasuke seperlunya.

"Oh. Kau benar-benar baik, ya," ucap Sakura dengan melempar senyum. Suasana hatinya sepertinya mulai membaik.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak menangkap penyebab Sakura menangis.

"Ha? Tidak ada masalah," jawab Sakura dengan _innocent_-nya.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Hah! Lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Sasuke mencoba bersabar.

"Ah iya!" seru Sakura begitu teringat sesuatu. "Itu gara-gara semalam aku bangun lalu melihat _netbook_-ku. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku semalam me_recovery_ memoriku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggapi sekedarnya.

"Setelah menunggu lama, prosesnya selesai. Lalu aku mau _save_ itu data, tapi…" Sakura pun mulai bercerita.

**Flashback On**

Begitu bangu, Sakura langsung lari ke _netbook_nya yang sudah ia nyalakan semalam demi untuk me_recovery_ data memorinya. "Wah, akhirnya sudah selesai juga!" pekik Sakura senang begitu proses _recovery_ sudah complate. Lalu ia mengklik kata 'next' pada kotak dialog program _recovery_ tersebut.

"Eh, tadi kayaknya ada tulisan sesuatu," gumam Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Dan karena penasaran, Sakura akhirnya mengklik 'back' hanya untuk melihat halaman sebelumnya tanpa menyimpan hasil data yang sudah di_recovery_.

"Oh," gumam Sakura pelan begitu terobati rasa penasarannya. Kemudian Sakura kembali mengklik 'next' untuk kembali ke hasil _recovery_. Tapi begitu ia masuk ke step berikutnya, bukanlah hasil _recovery_ yang terpampang, melainkan proses awal _recovery_ file.

"Lho? Mana hasil _recovery_-ku tadi?" tanya Sakura panik. "Ya ampun! Hasil _recovery_-ku tadi belum sempat aku _save_. Astaga!" Ia kembali mencoba mengklik beberapa tombol agar ia bisa kembali ke hasil _recovery_ tadi, tapi sama sekali Sakura tak menemukan hasilnya.

"Aaa…" Sakura benar-benar syok. Bahkan mulutnya hanya bisa menganga tak mampu mengeluarkan satu katapun. "Hiks!" Tiba-tiba Sakura terisak dengan bentuk bibir yang menjadi abstrak. "Hiks! Masa aku harus mulai dari awal, sih!? Kan lama! Hiks!" seru Sakura frustasi sambil terisak dan menjambak rambut pink-nya.

**Flashback Off**

"Huwaaaa…!" Sakura kembali menangis begitu selesai dengan ceritanya.

Ya, begitulah. Sakura berniat mengembalikan semua data memorinya yang hilang dengan program _recovery_. Dan semalam ia menunggu sampai ia rela menyalakan _netbook_nya semalam suntuk hingga proses _complete_.

Hanya satu kesalahan yang dibuat Sakura. Tanpa berjaga-jaga menyimpan file yang sudah ditemukan terlebih dahulu, ia mengklik step sebelumnya yang artinya ia kembali ke langkah awal sebelum proses _recovery_. Begitu Sakura ingin kembali ke step dimana hasil penemuan filenya, program tersebut malah mengulangi proses mencari file dan hasil file yang ditemukannya tadi hilang begitu saja. Sia-sia sudah penantian Sakura semalam.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. "Jadi… kau menangis hanya karena kehilangan file yang lupa kau simpan?" tanyanya tak percaya. Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Ternyata yang membuat Sakura menangis adalah hal yang sangat sepele.

"Kau bilang 'hanya'?" tanya Sakura tak terima. "Coba bayangkan jika kau _download_ puluhan anime, episode demi episone kau kumpulkan. Lalu memori yang kau gunakan untuk menyimpan semua itu rusak sehingga semua datanya hilang, termasuk puluhan anime itu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat itu terjadi padamu?" tanya Sakura menggebu-nggebu sambil menatap Sasuke. "Kau pasti frustasi dan ingin semua data itu kembali, kan? Kau pasti akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, kan? Lalu setelah semua kembali, tapi kau lupa menyimpan semua data itu dan semua hilang kembali. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja setelah itu, ha!?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit menaikkan nadanya. Sakura sedikit kesal dengan komentar Sasuke barusan. Yang mengucapkan 'hanya' bagi sesuatu yang sangat berarti untuk Sakura. Wajar saja jika Sakura merasa sedih sekali. Sakura kembali menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Tapi entah mengapa dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Oh, ya ampun. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah merasa bersalah seperti ini. Ia selalu cuek bebek pada semua gadis, bahkan kadang Sasuke juga bersikap kasar pada mereka, tapi kenapa begitu ia mengucapkan satu kata saja yang menyinggung Sakura, ia jadi merasa bersalah saat melihat air mata gadis ini? Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih kepala pink Sakura, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Seketika ia pun menarik kembali tangannya.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya. "Ya, Genma_-san_!" sahutnya. "Sudah ketemu?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

Sontak Sakura yang mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke pun menghentikan tangisnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon. "Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu Sasuke menutup telponnya.

"Penipu itu sudah ketemu," jawab Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya.

Seketika sebuah senyum terukir jelas di bibir Sakura. "Benarkah?" tanyanya girang setengah tak percaya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar mudah sekali berubah. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia merengek dan menangis kencang seperti seorang bocah yang terpisah dari orang tuanya di Mall. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah berseri dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman tanpa menyisakan kesedihannya sedikitpun.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat dan sedikit bingung. Ia bingung dengan perubahan suasana hati Sakura yang begitu cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis tersebut. "Kau mandilah dulu, lalu kita akan menemuinya," perintahnya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kita? Tidak perlu. Cukup aku sendiri saja yang menemuinya. Kau kan harus sekolah," ucap Sakura. Sakura sudah banyak merepotkan Sasuke, jadi ia tidak mau lebih merepotkannya lagi.

"Penipu itu satu sekolah denganku. Dan dia adalah orang yang tidak menyukaiku," sahut Sasuke menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya.

Sakura tersenyum geli. "Ternyata ada juga yang tidak suka padamu, ya? Aku kira semua orang di sekolahmu itu menyukaimu," ucap Sakura sedikit mengejek.

"Tuhan saja ada yang tidak suka. Apalagi aku yang hanya manusia," balas Sasuke.

"Ooh… ternyata kau bijak juga," ucap Sakura sedikit tertawa. "Maka dari itu, kau jangan suka menyombongkan diri," nasehatnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia merasa selama hidupnya ini tidak pernah merasa menyombongkan diri. "Kapan aku sombong?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Itu salah satunya. Orang sombong tidak pernah mengakui bahwa dirinya sombog. Lalu, kau selalu menyebut dirimu ini tampan dan sebagainya. Kalau bukan sombong, lalu apa namanya?" sergah Sakura.

"Kenyataan," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku mengatakan bahwa diriku tampan karena itulah kenyataannya. Semua orang tahu itu," terang Sasuke lalu tersenyum dengan gaya _cool_nya.

Sakura mengaggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum geli. "Aku kira orang yang tidak waras di dunia ini hanya aku saja. Ternyata…" Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu tertawa. Seketika Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "Hehe… aku mandi dulu, ya!" pamit Sakura sambil nyengir lalu kabur ke kamar mandi.

_LOO_

"Bajumu ada di meja," kata Sasuke begitu Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang sama.

Saat mereka berpapasan, Sasuke bisa mencium aroma sabun yang biasa dipakainya dari tubuh Sakura. Sasuke pun menghirup aroma sekitar Sakura dengan dalam. Sensasi sabun yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya sangat berbeda. Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali memeluk gadis di sampingnya ini hanya sekedar merasakan aroma sabunnya yang melekat pada tubuh Sakura. Tapi untung saja logikanya masih mengambil alih tubuhnya sehingga ia tak melakukan hal yang konyol. Apa itu artinya Sasuke lebih suka dengan aroma tubuh Sakura? Entahlah. Kemudian Sasuke pun masuk ke kamar mandi. "Kalian para perempuan, apa memang selalu lama saat mandi?" sindir Sasuke sebelum ia menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bergerak bebas jika satu tanganku patah!" seru Sakura kesal sedikit menyindir Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menghampiri meja belajar Sasuke. Di sana ada 2 pasang baju yang terbungkus plastik dengan rapi. Yang satu bajunya sendiri dan yang satunya seragam sekolah, mungkin seragam Sasuke. "Wah, hotel rampok ini hebat juga, ya?" kekehnya sambil menyentuh bajunya yang sudah bersih.

"Jangan pakai bajumu!" seru Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ha?" Sakura menghampiri kamar mandi Sasuke dengan cepat lalu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal. "Apa kau mau ngajak berantem lagi, ha?!" tanyanya emosi.

"Maksudku, kau pakai seragam yang sudah kupersiapkan di meja," jawab Sasuke.

"Hah, kau ini. kalau bicara itu yang jelas! Jangan setengah-setengah! Bikin salah paham saja!" gumam Sakura. "Terus, kenapa aku harus pakai seragam itu?" tanyanya.

"Sekolahku itu tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang orang," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Sakura masuk ke sekolah itu kemarin saja susahnya minta ampun. Tanpa protes lagi, Sakura pun berganti baju dengan seragam sekolah Konoha High School.

Beberapa menit hanya ada keheningan di kamar Sasuke yang lumayan luas tersebut. Kemudian keheningan tersebut terpecahkan oleh seruan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari balik bilik. "Wow, ini keren!" serunya girang.

Sasuke juga baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia melihat Sakura yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Dari bawah ke atas, dari atas ke bawah. Menurutnya, Sakura sangat cocok memakainya. Apalagi rok yang pendeknya 15 cm di atas lutut itu, begitu indah terpasang di kaki mulus nan putih milik Sakura.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang terlanjang dada. Sepertinya Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan ketelanjangan dada Sasuke. "Rok di sekolahku hanya boleh 10 cm di atas lulut. Bagaimana menurutmu? Cocok tidak?" tanya Sakura meminta pendapat Sasuke.

"Tidak!" tegas Sasuke kemudian pergi ke bilik untuk memakai seragamnya juga.

Sakura merengutkan bibirnya. "Uh~ tidak bisakah kau sedikit berbohong hanya sekedar menyenangkan hati seorang wanita? Dasar!" kata Sakura yang kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya.

_LOO_

Semua sudah beres. Sakura sudah mengenakan sepatu yang juga sudah disediakan oleh Sasuke. Ia juga sedikit menata rambut pinknya. Sekarang penampilan lebih feminim dan anggun.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan seragam, tas, dan sepatunya. Seperti biasa, penampilannya sangat menawan dan keren. Setiap ia muncul, pasti akan terdengar suara teriakan para gadis yang meneriaki namanya.

Saat melangkah keluar, Sakura sedikt ragu. Lalu ia lari kembali masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil bolpoin Sasuke yang ada di meja belajar Sasuke. "Aku pinjam, ya!" itu bukan sebuah permintaan tapi pemaksaan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura lalu menggulung rambutnya dan menancapkan bolpoin berwarna biru dongker itu ke rambutnya. Ohya, Sakura juga mengeluarkan kacamata hitamnya kemudian memakainya.

"Kenapa harus memakai itu segala?" tanya Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ini sudah jadi buronan di sini. Jadi, aku harus menyembunyikan rambut pinkku yang mencolok ini," jawab Sakura. Ternyata Sakura sendiri juga mengakui kalau rambut pinknya tersebut mencolok. "Ohya, kita keluar sendiri-sendiri saja. Lalu kita ketemu lagi di jalan depan hotel, oke?" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya, tapi tak ada balasan dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya cuek. "Hah~ tinggal ngacungin jempol gini aja susah!" katanya sambil mengatur tangan Sasuke agar mengacungkan jempolnya. "Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura kemudian berlari mendahului Sasuke. "Ohya! Namaku Sakura!" seru Sakura kemudian sebelum ia berbelok. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat Sakura sudah tak terlihat lagi.

_LOO_

Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Tapi mereka masih belum keluar dari taksi. Sakura melempar senyum anehnya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya, curiga dengan perilaku aneh Sakura tersebut. Sepertinya tinggal semalam dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit mengenali sifat Sakura. "Hehe… termakasih atas tumpagannya!" seru Sakura kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari taksi sebelum Sasuke menyurhnya untuk membayar taksi.

"Selamat pagi, Pak satpam yang tampan!" sapa Sakura begitu melewati satpam sekolah yang kemarin ia temui. Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam tanpa halangan. Sebelum ia menyelesaikan masalahnya, Sakura ingin sekali melihat lihat-lihat keliling sekolah. Kemarin ia terlalu stres sehingga belum sempat menimati keindahan Konoha High School ini.

Rambut Sakura yang indah terhampar di bahunya begitu ia melepas bolpoin Sasuke dari rambutnya. Ia juga menyematkan jepit rambut kecil untuk memperindah penampilannya.

Sakura menelusuri lorong kelas yang sepertinya tidak begitu ramai. "Kenapa sepi? Ini kan sudah mau bell masuk," gumamnya bingung.

_Greb!_

Tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang menahan lengan kanan Sakura. "Aw!" pekiknya begitu ia merasakan nyeri. Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang sudah membuatnya kesakitan. "Apa—" Sakura tersentak kala melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata hezelnya. "Sasori…" gumamnya pelan.

"Ternyata benar. Waktu itu kau, Sakura," ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Sakura dengan Sasori. Sasori sempat kaget dan terpesona dengan perubahan Sakura semenjak terakhir mereka bertemu 1 tahun yang lalu. Sangat berbeda.

"Eh, sakit!" Sakura berusaha melepas cengkraman Sasori. Setelah saori melepas tangannya, Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasori. Ia memasang senyum sengitnya. "Jadi, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau jadi cantik seperti ini," ucap Sasori memperhatikan penampilan Sakura.

"Jadi maksudmu, dulu aku tidak cantik, begitu?" tanya Sakura kesal. Karena kesal, Sakura lalu menginjak kaki Sasori dengan keras, sangat keras. "Rasakan!"

"Aw!" pekik Sasori kesakitan. "Ka-kau masih ganas seperti dulu," ucapnya menahan rasa sakit.

"Ya, sekarang bahkan aku lebih ganas," jawab Sakura dengan seringai. "Jadi, jangan macam-macam denganku! Dasar _playboy_!"

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan inten. "Tapi, aku suka," katanya dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapi. "Jadi, kau berubah karena aku?" tanya Sasori dengan percaya dirinya.

Sakura menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "_Sorry sorry to say_, ya! Aku berubah karena aku sendiri, dan demi diriku sendiri," tegasnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sekolah ini? Kau mencariku?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Iiihh… PD banget, sih! Aku ke sini yang jelas bukan mencarimu atau apa, tapi aku ke sini memang sedang ada urusan," jawab Sakura.

Sasori mendekat ke arah Sakura. Otomatis Sakura pun memundurkan langkahnya hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. 'Sial! Kenapa jantungku masih berdebar-debar?' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku tahu, kau masih menyukaiku," bisik Sasori kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sakura. begitu pula tubuh Sasori semakin menghimpit tubuh Sakura yang kecil.

"Kau… cepat menyingkir dariku!" ucap Sakura memperingatkan. Ia hanya bisa menahan dada Sasori yang semakin menghimpitnya dengan tangan kirinya saja.

Lorong begitu sepi sehingga Sasori bisa berbuat semaunnya tanpa takut. Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Apa benar yang dikatakan Sasori bahwa ia masih menyukai Sasori? Wajah Sasori semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Karena takut, Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

_Tap tap tap_

_Bruk_

_Cup_

Sakura mendengar suara gaduh dan ia merasa tubuhnya semakin terhimpit. Dan karena penasaran, Sakura pun segera membuka matanya. Seketika matanya membelalak begitu melihatnya seorang pemuda tinggi yang sangat ia kenali berdiri membelakanginya. "Sas-Sasuke…"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga tidak bisa dihindari. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura dalam keadaan terancam dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Sasori. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung menyasak ke tengah-tengah Sakura dan Sasori hingga tak bisa dielakkan lagi bibir Sasori yang sudah siap menyerang Sakura. Karena kedatangan Sasuke lah, sehingga bibir Sasori malah nyasar mendarat di leher kiri Sasuke.

"Bweeh! Bweehh!" Sasori beberapa kali mengelap lidahnya jijik.

"Sial!" Hanya umpatan itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke setelah leher perjakanya dikecup oleh Sasori. Beberapa kali juga ia mencoba mengelap lehernya dengan tangannya untuk menghilangkan bekas, aroma dan segala perasaan geli Sasuke dari bibir Sasori.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menganga tak percaya karena baru saja ia melihat sendiri Sasori mencium leher Sasuke, yang juga sesama cowok. Ia bernar-benar ikut prihatin dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke alami. "Hamp—Huwahahaha!" Tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawanya. Adegan tadi membuat Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. "Hahaha… kalian cocok sekali. Wah wah wah…" ejek Sakura yang masih terus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke seketika menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mematikan, tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak menghentikan tawanya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura dan hendak mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Eh, tunggu!" cegah Sakura. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasori.

Di sana Sasori terlihat tersenyum dengan percaya diri. "Jadi, kau mau kembali padaku?" tanyanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Sakura tersenyum sangat manis.

_Bugh!_

"Ahks!" Sasori seketika menunduk memegangi perutnya yang baru saja dihantam oleh tinju Sakura yang tidak pelan.

"Hadiah untukmu," ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "_Bye bye_… Week!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sasori yang kesakitan. Sakura pun kembali berjalan ke arah Sasuke, menggamit lengan kanan Sasuke. "Hehe… puasnya…" gumam sakura kemudian berlalu.

"Sial! Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Sakura," gumam Sasori pelan saat melihat Sakura pergi bersama Sasuke.

_LOO_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kecupan dari Sasori. Emmmuach… Hahaha…" goda Sakura dengan tawa yang meledak kembali.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi Sakura. Ia hanya terus mengelap leher kirinya mencoba menghilangkan bekas ciuman Sasori dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih bergandengan dengan Sakura tanpa mereka sadari.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sehingga tangan Sasuke yang ia genggam tertarik. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mendekat. Sasuke pun mendekat. Sekali lagi Sakura memberi isyarat pada Sasuke. Kali ini Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk merendahkan kepalanya.

_Cup._

Dengan cepat Sakura mengecup leher Sasuke tepat di bekas ciuman Sasori. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke yang melihatnya penuh tanya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Mungkin sekarang di kedua pipinya ada sedikit rona merah. "Daripada dicium sesama laki-laki, lebih mending dicium seorang preman gadis," jawabnya.

"Uh, tidak sopan!" kata Sakura kemudian berjalan kembali dan secara otomastis tangan Sasuke yang masih digenggamnya pun tertarik sehingga mau tidak mau, Sasuke ikut jalan. Entah sadar atau tidak, yang pasti diantara Sakura dan Sasuke masih dengan erat menautkan jari-jari mereka satu sama lain. Tak ada yang ingin melepasnya. Tidak dengan Sasuke, maupun Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan _playboy_ itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mau tahu aja, atau mau tahu banget?" goda Sakura sambil cengingisan.

"…" Tapi sayang sekali Sasuke tak menanggapi candaan Sakura.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar robot, ya?" cibir Sakura kesal. "Hah~ kau benar-benar nggak asyik!" keluhnya sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. "He! Sebenarnya kau ini niat tanya nggak, sih?" kesal Sakura seraya menyenggol lengan kanan Sasuke dengan lengan kirinya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" titah Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Ya. Sebenarnya Sasori itu, err… bisa dibilang dia itu mantan pacarku," jawab Sakura dengan senyum garing.

"Kau bisa pacaran dengan _playboy_ itu?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura yang seperti preman ini termakan rayuan basi Sasori?

"Ya memang sulit dipercaya jika kau melihat diriku yang sekarang. Tapi waktu itu aku yang dulu bukan aku yang sekarang. Kau sendiri juga pernah bilang kalau aku ini orang yang mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Sebenarnya itu benar. Ya begitulah. Ahh, sudahlah! Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi!" Sakura malah menjadi kesal sendiri. "Ohya, dari tadi aku keliling lorong sekolah kelihatan sepi. Semua orang kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil celingak celinguk ke sekeliling dan juga mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Setiap 3 minggu di akhir pekan, sekolah kami mengadakan pensi dan kegiatan belajar mengajar ditiadakan. Jadi semua orang sekarang ada di aula," jawab Sasuke.

"Wow, keren! Kita ke sana, yuk!" ajak Sakura antusias sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu melihat Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau kesini untuk mencari orang yang telah menipumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi setidaknya sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin senang-senang dulu di sini," jawab Sakura. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Hari ini aku harus pulang, sehari saja kau turuti aku. Aku sangat ingin sekali melihat pensi di sekolah ini. Pasti keren. Ya ya ya?" bujuk Sakura.

"Ya… terserah kau sajalah," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Yess!" Seru Sakura girang.

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke hendak berbelok, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Sasuke dan pemuda itu bertemu pandang. Terlihat seklali bahwa mereka berdua sangat terkejut. Dan terlihat juga dari mata si pemuda jabrik, bahwa ia terlihat ketakutan saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Matanya melihat Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan cemas. Dan tanpa ba bi bu, pemuda itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindar.

"Hey!" seru Sasuke yang mencoba memanggil pemuda itu. Tapi tetap saja pemuda jabrik itu tidak mau berhenti. "Cepat kau kejar orang tadi! Aku akan memotong jalannya lewat jalan lain!" perintah Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sakura bingung buat apa Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menanggkap orang tadi? Tapi akhirnya Sakura pun mengangguk patuh dan segera mengejar pemuda jabrik tadi. Sakura masih terdiam. 'Bukankah orang tadi itu Naruto?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Lalu kenapa Sasuke menyuruhku untuk mengejarnya?' tanya Sakura lagi dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Hey, kau dengar aku tidak?!" seru Sasuke kesal dengan Sakura yang malah melamun.

"Aa… tap—"

"Cepat kejar!" potong Sasuke dengan nada tinggi lalu ia berbalik arah untuk mencari jalan pintas.

"I-iya!" jawab Sakura kaget. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "'Cepat kejar!' dia bilang? Memang siapa dia? Main perintah seenak jidatnya," dumel Sakura yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Aarrg!" pekik Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakangnya. Keringat Sakura mulai keluar kala dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang horrornya.

Sakura memasang cengiran kudanya. "Hehehe… tadi aku bilang 'aku akan segera menangkapnya!' ya, begitu," jawab Sakura bohong masih memasang cengirannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat cari!" perintah Sasuke.

"Iya iya! Aku cari!" jawab Sakura kesal menahan emosi.

_Duk!_

"Aks! Hey!" seru Sasuke setelah Sakura menendang betisnya dengan keras.

"Rasakan!" seru Sakura yang sudah melarikan diri. Tapi sebelum jauh, ia membalikkan badanya ke arah Sasuke. "Enak saja menyuruhku! Cari saja sendiri! Week!" serunya lalu mnejulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sasuke yang masih kesakitan.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke.

_LOO_

Sakura celingak-celinguk sendiri di lorong kelas. Walaupun ia kesal, tapi ia masih mau berbaik hati mebantu Sasuke untuk mencari Naruto. "Aha! Mungkin saja ia ada di Aula!" seru Sakura mengacungkan telunjuk kirinya seolah baru saja ada sebuah bolam yang menyala di atas kepalanya. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah kusut. "Tapi aku kan tidak tahu letak Aula dimana," gumamnya menunduk lemas.

"Biar kuantar." Terdengar sebuah suara bariton dari depan Sakura.

Sepertinya Sakura kenal suara itu. Sakura lalu menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat si pemilik suara tersebut. Dan benar dugaannya, suara itu milik Sasori. "Sebenarnya kau ini mau apa, sih?" tanya Sakura memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hanya ingin mengantarmu ke Aula," jawab Sasori memasang senyum manis tapi palsu.

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Sakura kasar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi jalannya dihalangi Sasori. Sakura mencoba bersabar dan mengambil sisi jalan yang lain, tapi lagi-lagi Sasori menghalangi jalannya. Sakura menengadahkan kepalannya untuk menatap Sasori yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa kau masih belum puas dengan 'hadiahku' tadi, ha?" tanyanya dengan sengit.

"Aku tidak akan puas sebelum kau kembali ke sisiku lagi," jawab Sasori dengan senyumnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura muak.

Sakura berdecih. "Dalam mimpimu!" seru Sakura kembali melayangkan tinju kirinya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Sasori.

_Puk._

Tapi sayang, tangan Sakura justru ditangkap Sasori. Sakura hendak menarik tangannya, tapi tidak bisa. Sasori menggenggam kepalan tangannya dengan kuat. "Lepaskan!" perintah Sakura dengan menatap tajam Sasori. Tapi Sasori justru menyeringai. "Kyaa!" pekik Sakura saat tiba-tiba tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman Sasori ditarik oleh Sasori sehingga punggung Sakura menubruk dada Sasori dan tangan Sasori melingkar di leher Sakura.

"Aaks!" Sakura juga terpekik pelan saat tangan kanannya yang cidera ditekuk Sasori ke punggungnya. Sakura tak sanggup membayangkan keadaan tangan kanannya yang sekarang. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan Sakura sampai menggingit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit. "Lepaskan!" Sakura masih mencoba memberontak, tapi kekuatan Sasori jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi," bisik Sasori tepat di depan telinga Sakura.

"Kyaa! Sasori-kun!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan histeris dari segerombolan gadis yang baru saja muncul dan melihat Sasori.

"Gawat!" gumam Sasori yang mulai cemas.

_Drap drap drap._

"Sasori-_kunnn_! I love you!" Sontak gerombolan gadis-gadis tersebut berlari ke arah Sasori. Sasori pun melepaskan cengkraman pada Sakura dan mengambil langkah seribu, mencoba menghindar dari _fansgirls_nya.

Akhirnya Sakura dapat bernapas lega setelah Sasori serta _fansgirls_nya itu pergi. "Hah~" helanya.

_Bruk!_

Tiba-tiba kaki Sakura lemas hingga ia jatuh berlutut. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Muncullah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya. "Naruto…" gumamnya lemas.

Naruto yang cemas dengan keadaan Sakura pun mencoba membantu Sakura. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Hey! Kau apakan dia?!" Tiba-tiba datang lagi seorang pemuda putih berambut style ala ayam—Sasuke. Ia kemudian berlari mendekati Sakura. "Hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat khawatir.

Sakura hanya diam dan terlihat sedang menahan sakit. "Aa…" Ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?/Apa!" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

Sakura memandang kedua pemuda yang ada di depannya ini dengan bergantian. "A-aku… La…" Sasuke dan Naruto masih setia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan Sakura dengan was-was. "Aku… la… par! Lapar." Akhirnya kata terakhir Sakura keluar juga dan berhasil membuat kedua pemuda tampan di kedua sampingnya _sweatdrops_.

"Bodoh!" Sakura menyentil jidat lebar Sakura pelan tapi terasa sakit.

"Aw!" pekik Sakura memegangi jidatnya. "Aku kan belum makan sejak kemarin malam," ucap Sakura melakukan pembelaan.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri. "Hah, baiklah. Kita makan dulu," ujarnya tanpa melihat Sakura. "Apa?" tanyanya saat Sakura menarik ujung kemeja seragamnya.

Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Gendong~" gumamnya manja.

Sasuke mendesah pelan kemudian melepas ransel Sakura dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto untuk membawakannya. Ia menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kak dan di balik punggung Sakura, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style_.

"Hey, maksudku gendong di punggung!" protes Sakura sebelum Sasuke berjalan.

"Dengan rok sependek itu, kau bisa mengundang nafsu laki-laki," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto sebenarnya bingung, perannya di _scence_ ini sebagai siap—ah, lebih tepatnya sebagai apa? Dan akhirnya ia pun berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura dengan memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan ia juga bingung dengan hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Apa benar mereka pacaran? Sepertinya iya, tapi kayaknya tidak. "Teme, gadis ini… pacarmu?" Akhirnya Naruto menanyakannya juga.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, sontak pipi Sakura menjadi merah. Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, otomatis ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah kesal.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian begitu akrab dan mesra? Bahkan kau mau repot menggendongnya," kata Naruto ingin tahu.

_Bruk!_

"Kyaa!" pekik Sakura kaget kala Sasuke melepaskannya secara tiba-tiba sehingga pantatnya mencium lantai dengan kerasnya. "Aduh, Ayam! Kau tega sekali, sih!" seru Sakura setengah merengek sambil mengelusi pantatnya yang sakit.

"Kau jalan sendiri!" perintah Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan tanpa memerdulikan Sakura.

Naruto bingung dengan kondisi ini. Ia melihat Sakura yang masih duduk di lantai. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas lalu berjongkok.

"Naruto-kun, boleh aku minta bantuan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memelas dan ditambah dengan _puppy eyes_-nya membuat Naruto tidak tega menolak permintaan Sakura.

"Tentu saja err…" sepertinya Naruto kebingungan saat akan memanggil Sakura karena ia belum mengetahui nama Sakura.

"Panggil saja aku Sakura!" sahut Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baik, Sakura_-chan_," jawab Naruto juga dengan senyum. "Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu, Sakura_-chan_?" tanyanya.

"Aku benar-benar lemas. Jadi, bisa kau gendong aku?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, Sakura_-chan_," jawab Naruto dengan senyum. Naruto kemudian meletakkan ransel Sakura sebentar. Sakura sudah bersiap mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun menggendong Sakura juga dengan _bridal style_. Dengan senang hati, Naruto membawa ransel milik Sakura serta menggendong Sakura menuju kantin.

_LOO_

Sambil menggendong Sakura, Naruto memasuki kantin dan mengedarkan penglihatannya untuk mencari Sasuke. Begitu matanya menangkap kepala ayam di pojok ruangan, a pun ke sana dengan menggendong Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat 2 orang yang mendekat ke mejanya seketika wajahnya mengeras. Apalagi saat melihat gadis yang ada di gendongan Naruto. Diam-diam Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menyeringai penuh dengan kemenangan saat Sasuke melihat ke arahnya.

"Cih!" dengus Sasuke lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Naruto menaruh ransel Sakura di kursi dan secara perlahan ia menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. "Makasih, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Sakura lembut dan melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada Naruto.

"Err… sama-sama, Sakura_-chan_," jawab Naruto yang juga membalas senyum Sakura dengan sedikit canggung karena ada Sasuke. Ia pun duduk di samping Sakura.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh antara Sakura dan Naruto. Buktinya Sakura menyebut Naruto dengan embel-embel 'kun' dan Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

" 'Naruto-kun'?" gumam Sasuke penuh tanya sambil menatap Sakura dan Naruto secara bergantian penuh curiga.

"Ya, karena Naruto sudah berbaik hati mau menggendongku," jawab Sakura dengan nada menyindir sambil melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih saat mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Cih! Ya, si Dobe memang baik sudah menipumu!" kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ha!?" pekik Sakura kaget. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang terlihat bingung. "Jadi, kau pelakuknya?" tanyanya manatap Naruto dengan horror.

"Aa… maksudmu apa, Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti?

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan begitu melihat Sakura tidak ramah lagi pada Naruto.

_Set!_

Sepertinya saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sekarang ia juga menarik dasi Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. "Jangan main-main denganku, Na-ru-to" desisnya.

Sasuke yang melihat tindakan Sakura membuatnya membulatkan kedua matanya. Masalahnya, dari sisi Sasuke, jarak wajah Sakura dengan wajah Naruto tipiss sekali. "Ah! Sudahlah, Sakura! kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik, kan!" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sakura pada dasi Naruto dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Sakura pun kembali duduk.

"Bu-bukan aku. Benar! aku benar-benar tidak tahu masalah itu," bantah Naruto membela diri.

Sakura beralih pada Sasuke seolah bertanya. 'Apa benar Naruto pelakuknya?'

"Ya, memang dia," ucap Sasuke menjawab tatapan Sakura. "Orangku menemukan nomer rekening yang kemarin kau berikan mentransfer sejumlah uang ke nomer rekening Dobe. Dan nomer rekening itu hanya melakukan transaksi 1 kali, yaitu ke nomer rekening Dobe," terang Sasuke memberikan penjelasan secara rinci.

"Tap-tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal transferan itu!" bantah Naruto lagi.

"Sudahlah, Dobe! Sebaiknya kau mengaku saja!" kata Sasuke santai.

"K-kau ini apa-apaan, sih Teme! Kau tega sekali memfitnah sahabatmu sendiri!" Naruto tetap saja membantah tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya.

Sakura benar-benar pusing. Sebenarnya siapa yang benar diantara mereka? "Kau bilang dia itu tidak menyukaimu, tapi dia justru menganggapmu sahabat. Bagaimana, sih?!" pretesnya pada Sasuke.

"Faktanya, dia itu bekas temanku. Kita berteman dulu, tapi sekarang sudah tidak!" jawab Sasuke dingin dan tegas.

"Hah! Ya sudahlah!" seru Sakura mulai frustasi. "Lebih baik kita makan dulu! Aku lapar!" ujarnya kemudian memilih-milih menu. Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Jika perut Sakura kosong, ia tidak bisa berfikir. Jadi, ia butuh energi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya ini. "Wah, ternyata ada ramen juga di sini!" gumam Sakura senang. "Aku pilih ramen saja, ah. Lalu minumnya… ehm…" Sakura memilih daftar minuman. "Ah, Es krim cherry saja," gumamnya sendiri setelah menemukan minuman yang ia sukai.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling berpandangan bingung dengan tingkah Sakura. Ya, kadang jika sedang stress, Sakura bisa _good mood_ lagi saat sedang akan makan atau memilih makanan yang ia sukai. Bahkan Sakura sering ke toko kue hanya sekedar menghilangkan _bad mood_nya. Hanya dengan melihat kue-kue yang terpajang, _mood_ Sakura bisa kembali normal meskipun tidak membelinya.

_LOO_

Hanya Sakura di sini yang memesan makanan. Ia memesan semangkok ramen dan segelas es krim cherry sebagai penutup. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya memesan segelas jus jeruk, karena ia harus berhemat. Uangnya mulai menipis. Dan Sasuke? Ia memesan jus tomat. Kebetulan ia tidak lapar.

"Tanganmu masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berusaha memegang sumpit dengan tangan kirinya, tapi akhirnya gagal.

"Sepertinya," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Seharusnya hanya untuk makan saja masih bisa," kata Sasuke curiga.

"Maksudmu apa, sih?! memang tanganku masih sakit, kok. Lagipula yang membuat tanganku seperti ini kan kau!" seru Sakura menjadi kesal. Ya, sebenarnya memang harusnya bisa kalau hanya untuk makan pelan-pelan. Sakit di tangan kanan Sakura menjadi parah karena tadi Sasori entah sengaja atau tidak menekuk tangan Sakura. tapi Sakura tidak ingin memperparah keadaan dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

_Sreeet…_

Tiba-tiba sebuah kursi sudah bergeser ke samping kiri Sakura. Ia melihat Sasuke duduk di sana. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku yang sudah melukai tanganmu. Jika kau makan sendiri, kita bisa setahun di kantin ini hanya menunggumu makan semangkok ramen yang entah kapan habisnya," ujar Sasuke sedikit menyindir kemudian mengambil alih mangkok ramen Sakura. "Buka mulutmu!" perintah Sasuke saat ia menyodorkan suapan pertama untuk Sakura. Sakura sejenak tersneyum dan menerima suapan dari Sasuke.

_LOO_

Sakura akhirnya selesai dengan makanannya setelah menghabiskan 2 mangkok ramen. Sekali lagi Naruto dan Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan tingkah gadis di samping mereka. Dan Sasuke lah yang harus menyuapi Sakura hingga kedua mangkok ramen itu kosong. Sedangkan Naruto sedikit kesal juga karena harus menjadi kambing congek menunggu Sakura makan dengan disuapi Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaa padamu, Naruto!" Sakura melihat Naruto dengan mantap. "Jadi, harap jawab dengan jujur!" perintahnya seolah seorang jaksa yang sedang mengadili tersangka di pengadilan. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan menyanggupi perintah Sakura.

"Yang pertama, apa kau menipu seseorang dengan kedok Onlineshop gadungan?" Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu!" jawab Naruto menggelengkan kepadanya dengan keras.

Sasuke hanya menonton proses introgasi Sakura dengan malas sambil sesekali menyeruput jus tomasnya.

"Yang kedua, apa benar di rekeningmu ada transferan sejumlah uang?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Aku juga tidak mengecek pengirimnya," jawab Naruto.

"Ini yang terakhir, bukan sebuah pertanyaan, sih. Tapi lebih tepat disebut permintaan," terang Sakura sebelum melanjutkan introgasinya.

"Aa… boleh aku bertanya pada Dobe sedikit?" ijin Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Sakura menyanggupi.

Sasuke beralih pada Naruto. "Lalu, kenapa kau kabur saat bertemu kami tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, kenapa?" tambah Sakura.

"I-itu karena aku kira Sakura_-chan_ pacar Teme. Jadi aku takut kalau Sakura_-chan_ bilang kemarin aku menabraknya," jawab Naruto.

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut sendiri. Jawaban Sakura memang masuk akal. Awalnya memang Naruto menganggapnya pacar Sasuke. "Baiklah. Yang terakhir, sekarang tolong dengan sangat, kembalikan uang tersebut padaku!" pintanya pada Naruto sambil menengadahkan telapak tangannya.

"Err… ano…" Naruto terlihat bingung untuk menjawab permintaan Sakura. "Sebenarnya, uang itu sudah habis," lanjutnya ragu dengan memasang senyum garing.

"Apa!?" jerit Sakura kaget campur emosi. Bagaimana bisa uang yang ia kumpulkan bertahun-tahun dihabiskan oleh orang lain dengan sekejap mata? Oh ya Tuhan! Rasanya Sakura ingin membakar kantin ini.

"Aa.. itu… a-aku kira ada orang kaya dermawan yang sedang bagi-bagi uang. Kebetulan saat itu, aku juga sedang butuh uang. Ja-jadi, aku langsung menggunakan semuanya," jawab Naruto dengan teori begonya. Kening Naruto penuh dengan keringat. Ia benar-benar takut dengan tatapan horor Sakura padanya.

"Na-ru-to…" geram Sakura menahan emosi. "Kau benar-benar jelek!" gumamnya emosi. "Mana ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini! Dasar!" seru sakura kesal. Jauh-jauh ia datang ke Konoha city untuk meminta uangnya kembali. Dan selama di Konoha, ia selalu mendapat kesialan. Bahkan tangan kanannya juga cidera. Semua uang _chas_nya juga sudah habis dirampok Uchiha's hotel. Dan sekarang, satu-satu harapannya menguap begitu saja. Yang lebih sialnya lagi, Sakura ingin pulang, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Aaargh! Ya ampun!" jerit Sakura lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi sehingga berantakan tak karuan.

Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak kaget. Mereka melihat iba ke arah Sakura yang frustasi meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Sasuke?" terdengar sebuah suara lembut yang membuat Sakura, Naruto serta Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat orang yang berdiri di samping mja mereka. Mata Sasuke sukses membulat kala melihat orang yang memanggilnya tersebut adalah seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Seorang perempuan dewasa, cantik dan anggun. Berambut biru pendek. Dan ada jepit bunga yang menghiasi rambutnya sehingga menambah keangggunan perempuan tersebut.

Sakura melihat perubahan Sasuke yang awalnya sempat terkejut lalu berubah menjadi dingin. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dengan hubungan Sasuke dan kakak cantik ini.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya," ujar perempuan cantik itu dengan senyum, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Bahkan ia malah mengacuhkannya.

Sakura yang merasa canggung dengan suasana di sini akhirnya ia memutuskan akan menyingkir. "Aa—"

"Ayo, kita selesaikan masalah tadi di tempat lain!" Tanpa ijin, Sasuke langsung menggandeng dan mengajaknya pergi setelah Sakura meraih ranselnya.

"Hey, Teme!" seru Naruto mencoba memanggil Sasuke, tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Hey, apa kau tidak dengar? Kau dipanggil Naruto!" tegur Sakura.

"…" Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke sama sekali. Dalam diam dan wajahnya yang dingin, ia terus menarik Sakura entah kemana. Sakura menarik nafas jengah. Ia baru ingat kalau orang di depannya ini adalah robot.

_LOO_

"Wanita itu… orang yang spesial bagimu?" tanya Sakura mengawali perbincangan. Ia menatap gedung-gedung yang terhampar di depan matanya. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya halus dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

Di sinilah akhirnya Sasuke membawa Sakura. Mereka ke atap sekolah. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya. Tanpa sadar bibir tipis Sasuke mebentuk sebuah lengkuangan ke atas.

"Hey! Kau dengar aku tidak, sih?" gerutu Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke karena Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanya.

Sasuke tersentak keget dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sakura. "Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin.

Sakura bergeser lebih dekat ke sisi Sasuke. Ia menyenggolkan lengannya dengan lengan Sasuke. "Hey, cerita sedikit, dong! Nanti aku juga akan pulang. Tidak ada ruginya cerita denganku," bujuk Sakura dengan memasang senyum modus.

"Dia adalah tunangan kakakku," ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku kira dia itu kekasihmu," ucap Sakura tak percaya. "Ah, aku tahu. Pasti dia cinta pertamamu?" tebaknya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa dengan mudahnya menebaknya? "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Tapi entah kenapa ada bagian dalam hatinya yang terasa perih. "Jadi benar? Haha… padahal aku cuma asal tebak. Kebanyakan dari drama yang kutonton seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata tebakanku benar. Hahaha…" ujar Sakura masih tertawa. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa tebakannya akan benar. Kadang ia berpikir sebuah drama hanyalah sebuah drama, berbeda dengan kehidupan nyata. Tapi kadang kala sebuah drama memang ada di kehidupan nyata. Hey, bukankah sebuah drama diambil dari kehidupan nyata? Ah, sudahlah.

Sasuke yang mendengar asal usul jawaban Sakura pun menjadi kesal sendiri. Ternyata kehidupannya sudah pasaran seperti drama-drama.

"Jika kau memang menyukainya, rebut saja dia dari kakakmu," ujar Sakura memberi saran. 'Oh, ya ampun! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Aku ini sok tahu sekali, sih!' sesalnya dalam hati.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanya.

"Dari sikapmu tadi, sepertinya kau masih menyukainya," tebak Sakura.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Menurutmu, apa aku masih menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya… masih," jawab Sakura pelan tak rela. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tak rela jika Sasuke masih menyukai perempuan itu. "Oh ya ampun! Aku mulai lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Apa aku bisa merebutnya dari kakakku? Apa aku masih punya kesempatan itu?" tambahnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya dengan semangat. "Kau pasti bisa. Dan, selama mereka belum mengikat janji, kau masih punya banyak kesempatan. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau coba?" ujar Sakura memberi semangat sambil melihat Sasuke dengan senyum pura-puranya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dengan masih memasang senyum yang dipaksakannya. Tapi entah kenapa hati Sakura berharap Sasuke tak mengikuit sarannya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum. Ia mengelus kepala pink Sakura dengan lembut. "Terima kasih," gumamnya kemudian beranjak dari samping Sakura lalu keluar.

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir. "Apa ini? Kenapa aku menangis?" gumamnya saat Sakura menyentuh air matanya sendiri.

_Deg!_

Sakura menyentuh dadanya bagian kanan. Tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa tertusuk. Sakit sekali. "Ada apa denganku? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit sekali?" gumam Sakura. Sakura merasakan dadanya semakin nyeri. "Hiks!" Sakura mulai terisak dengan masih memegangi dada kanannya yang semakin nyeri. "A-apa a-aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan dia?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Hiks! Kami-sama… kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?" isak Sakura dengan bibir yang bergetar sambil memukul-mukul dadanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menghinggapi dadanya. "Hiks!"

_Bruk!_

Kedua kaki Sakura menjadi lemas sehingga Sakura jatuh berlutut, semua sendinya terasa terlolosi dan sakit dari dadanya terasa semakin sakit hingga rasanya Sakura tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya. Air mata Sakura juga terus mengalir membasahi baju dan roknya.

"Hiks! Kaa_-san_, tolong…. Tolong Sakura, hiks!" rintih Sakura sambil mencengkram kuat seragamnya hingga kucel di bagian dada kanannya.

Dalam kesunyian, Sakura terus mencengkram seragamnya sambil menangis berlutut di dekat pagar pembatas dengan sleuruh tubuh yang bergetar. Hanya Sakura sendiri di sana, tak seorang pun yang datang menolongnya.

_LOO_

"Teme!" seru Naruto begitu Sasuke memasuki kantin.

"Kemana Konan?"" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Konan tidak bersama Naruto.

"Konan_-san_ sudah pergi," jawab Naruto. "Lalu, kemana Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Dia masih di atap sekolah," jawab Sasuke. "Apa kau tahu dimana Konan pergi?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Buat apa kau mencari Konan_-san_?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak biasanya kau mencarinya. Bahkan kau selalu menghindarinya," ucap Naruto curiga. "K-kau mau membahas hubungan kalian?" tebaknya cemas.

"Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku!" Naruto balas membentak. "Aku ini temanku!" serunya emosi. "Sakura_-chan_…" gumamnya begitu teringat dengan Sakura. "K-kau meninggalkan Sakura_-chan_ sendiri hanya demi menemui perempuan yang sudah menjadi tunangan kakakmu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Dia sudah tahu semuanya. Dan dialah yang menyarankanku untuk mengejar Konan," jawab Sasuke.

_Brak!_

Naruto mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke dan menabrakkan punggung Sasuke ke dinding. "Kau…" geram Naruto marah.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Lepaskan aku, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke mencoba keluar dari cengkraman Naruto yang kuat tersebut.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura_-chan_, aku tidak akan lagi pernah memaafkanmu!" ancam Naruto mengacuhkan perintah Sasuke lalu melepaskannya dengan mendorongnya.

Naruto berlari keluar kantin. "Sial! Si Teme itu melakukannya lagi! Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat Naruto penuh dengan emosi.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan sikap Naruto yang marah padanya secara tiba-tiba. Sebelumnya bahkan Naruto tidak pernah lagi marah padanya semenjak 5 bulan yang lalu. Sasuke tersentak. "Sakura…" gumamnya begitu mengingat sesuatu. Dengan wajah cemas, Sasuke pun juga keluar kantin dengan berlari.

_LOO_

_Brak!_

Pintu atap dibuka secara kasar oleh Naruto. Begitu ia masuk, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Naruto menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak dekat pagar. Sestell seragam Konoha High School dan sepasang sepatu yang tadi dikenakan Sakura. Naruto seperti tersadar sesuatu. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari mendekati pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Ia menengok bawah gedung sekolah. Di dasar sana, ia tidak menemukan Sakura. ia juga tidak melihat kerumunan orang-orang seperti waktu itu. Naruto sedikit lega karena kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu tidak terulang lagi. Tapi, kemana Sakura pergi? Naruto kemudian menyentuh seragam sekolah Sakura. Atasan seragam tersebut basah.

_Drap Drap Drap!_

Sasuke baru saja memasuki atap sekolah dan melihat Naruto yang tangannya menggenggam sebuah seragam milik Sakura.

Naruto mengeram sambil meremas seragam Sakura. Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Lihat! Sakura_-chan_ menangis!" seru Naruto kemudian melemparkan seragam Sakura pada Sasuke. "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura_-chan_, aku sendiri yang akan menggali liang kubur untukmu!" desis Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke. Tapi, sebelum ia keluar, Naruto membalikkan badannya kembali. "Kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Cari sampai ketemu! Sebelum kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu terulang kembali!" ujarnya kemudian berlalu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam membeku. Kemudian dengan cepat ia berbalik dan keluar pintu dengan wajah cemas.

Apakah "Kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu" yang disebutkan Naruto akan terulang kembali? Dan sebenarnya ada kejadian apa antara Sasuke dan Naruto 5 bulan yang lalu? Lalu, dimana Sakura sekarang berada? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yang akan menjadi chapter terakhir cerita ini!

_TBC_

* * *

**Celoteh Author:**

Huft~ akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf, tidak sampai 10+k. isi cerita hanya sampai 7+k word. Maafkan saya #nunduk

Dan maaf karena merubah pair menjadi SasuSaku saja. Soalnya saya juga memperpendek cerita ini agar nantinya tidak terlantar seperti ficq yang lainnya. Maaf.

Aku berencana akan menamatkan Loo ini segera dan kembali melanjutkan fiq yang 'Takdir Sakura' lalu ke 'Dark Devil'. Semoga cepat kelar, doakan saya, ya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih.

Dan… satu kata review dari Anda, sangat berarti untuk saya. Arigatou.

* * *

**Klaten, 30 Juni 2013**

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**dheeviefornaruto19****:** hey, salam kenal juga iya, banyak pelajaran juga yang bisa diambil dari fic ini . Makasih udah mau baca n review…

: wah, di chapter ini belum ketauan, tapi bukan sasuke maupun naruto. Ya, mungkin Itachi. Tunggu saja last chapternya..hehehe… Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**Salmonella Typhosa**** :** walah kurang panjang ya? Kalau ini gimna? Makasih ya Yanesya atas review n sdh mau baca .

**Ribby-chan** : udah lanjot… Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**thias**** :** wah, yang nipu bukan naruto kok…hehehe tapi Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**sakamoto-kun****:** makasih ya. Menurutku sedikit bertele-tele sih. Maaf ya, fic-nya kurang panjang. Cuma dapet 7+k, takutnya ntar malah kelamaan update-nya Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**hanazono yuri** : ini udah update, maaf gk bisa kilat…. ;'( Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**Afisa UchirunoSS**** :** salam kenal juga ya afisa :0. Iya gk pa-pa penting ninggalin jejak. Hehehe… Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**Bakkchinn:** gimana chap ini? Sasusakunya masih kurang, kah? Yang nipu bukan naruto ternyata, gk tahu juga siapa…hehehe… Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**Silvi Ichigo****:** maaf ya gk update kilat ;'(Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**sonedinda****:** hehe… makasih ya udah mau ngerti…hehehe… ini udah update. Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**justkid****:** hehe… sasuke gitu loh… tetep keren apalagi ada sakura. Hohoho… Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**AlrenaRoushe****:** hehe… sebenarnya salah banyak ketikannya…hahaha… Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**Neko Darkblue****:** hehe… iya, sakura sial melulu. Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**Seiya Kenshin****:** waduh, makasih banget ya. Hehe… maaf gk bisa update kilat. Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**Ricchi****:** wah, makasih banget. Jalan cerita ya begitulah,,, gk tahu juga. Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**R:** hehehe…. Buat R, masak nulis nama cuma satu huruf tok til? Yang lengkap ya,,,hehe… ini udah aku panjangin.. Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**desypramitha2****:** haha… ya gk segitunya kan? Sasuke kan anak baek,,,hehe… chapter atas udah tau kan? Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**Pertiwivivi2****:** udah lanjut ni. Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**sami haruchi 2:** update udah. Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**Hikari Matsushita****:**makasih banget…hehe,, n Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**Nina317Elf****:** hehe… makasih, aku juga suka karakter sasusaku di sini :)

**Raditiya:** wah, maaf ya adit,pair-nya kuubah jadi SasuSaku, soalnya akumaupendekin ni fanfic,,, masih nanggung fic banya,,,, Makasih udah mau baca n review…maaf ya :'(

**Ayumi:** ini udah update neng…. Udah kupanjangin juga…hehehe Makasih udah mau baca n review…

**Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, pe-review, dan juga yang udah me-favo dan me-follow fanfic ini. terima kasih banya. **

**-KEEP SMILE ****-**


End file.
